De Espadas & Promesas
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Pero debes prometerme algo… siempre que uses esta espada deberás tenerme presente en tu corazón… (Secuela de ¿Tan solo amigos?) Asuna-Kazuto-Shino triangulo.
1. Promesas rotas

_De Espadas & Promesas._

•

 _(Esta es la secuela de ¿Tan solo amigos? No es necesario haber leído la primera parte para entender esto)_

•

 _1)_ _Promesas rotas._

* * *

 _´Pero debes prometerme algo… siempre que uses esta espada deberás tenerme presente en tu corazón…'_

•

Asuna Undine repartió las tazas de chocolate caliente a sus amigos que se encontraban ocupando la pequeña sala de estar de su cabaña y volvió a la cocina, trataba de no pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido durante la salida de Jötunheimr, y en el extraño pedido que la muchacha de cabellera aguamarina le hiciera al Spriggan del grupo.

Kirito en más de una ocasión le había confiado lo mucho que deseaba tener la Excalibur, la espada santa y más poderosa de ALO. Ella por su lado se había puesto a investigar junto a Liz donde se encontraba y que hacer para liberarla. Así descubrió que se hallaba en esa parte helada del mundo feérico, y enterrada en las profundidades de Prymheimr, esa especie de castillo en forma de pirámide invertida. Y lo obvio la golpeó como si de una bofetada se tratase… acceder a ella era francamente imposible.

Por eso cuando Leafa y Kirito organizaron esa misión para ir en su búsqueda, ella se prometió hacer todo lo posible para que su novio pudiera obtenerla. Se armó de valor, entrenó a escondidas del resto de la party, y se concentró en memorizar con ahínco sus hechizos de curación.

Pero que Sinon fuera quien cumpliera la hazaña para la que tanto se había preparado le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y le hizo darse cuenta de algo; Asuna The Flash y Kirito El Espadachín Negro, ya no eran la dupla dorada e invencible que derrotaba bosses y limpiaba pisos con una precisión casi militar. Esos héroes de leyenda se habían derrumbado de la misma forma en la que el castillo flotante de Aincrad se deshizo en el cielo aquel día.

Ella se sintió inútil, débil. Y desplazada. Dándose cuenta de sus debilidades dentro del juego, y de cuan extensa era la brecha que la separaba de él. Ya no era la perfecta y poderosa Asuna de SAO; las cualidades que tan orgullosamente ostentaba en ese mundo ya no existían. Y por más empeño que pusiera estas ya no volverían.

Ahora cada uno cumplía un rol diferente en la party, Kirito comandando todo al frente, y ella atrás en la retaguardia, cuidando a todos… en un puesto olvidado…

−Asuna… Asuna… ¡Asuna!

El llamado la volvió a la realidad, sonrió volviéndose a su amiga Liz que agitaba la mano frente a ella −¿Qué ocurre?

−Pues que vengas y te sientes un momento, también debes disfrutar un poco de todo esto, y… debes descansar. No puedes estar todo el tiempo al pendiente de los demás −así diciendo le quitó los platos repletos de cupcakes que llevaba en las manos y la obligó a entrar a la sala −Deja que ellos se sirvan por si mismos…

−No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, si lo hago no podré ir a la celebración en el Dicey Café… por eso quiero que todos estén debidamente atendidos −su mirada recorrió a todos los presentes y pareció temblar cuando descubrió que Sinon estaba sentada al lado de Kirito y ambos examinaban de cerca la hermosa y pesada espada dorada. Tragó aire y se ordenó serenarse, se volvió a su amiga −Además que con lo del viaje a Kioto aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no quiero desairar a mi madre.

−¿Ya se lo has dicho a Kirito?

Volteó a verlo, suspirado −Aún no. Iba a hacerlo ahora, pero… lo haré en la noche durante la celebración.

−¡Asuna todo está delicioso! −Klein exclamó con la boca llena atrayendo la atención de ambas con tanto ahínco que todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para verlo.

−Es cierto Asuna-san −se unió Silica terminando de degustar una porción de pastel para luego limpiarse los labios −Delicioso.

−Gracias− ella sonrió, apenada como siempre, cuando alguien le daba un cumplido.

−¡Es que en serio está exquisito! Deberías hacer un negocio con esto, estoy seguro de que te volverías millonaria…

−Klein que cosas dices…

−¡Oh vamos! Kirito ayúdame ¿no crees que sería un gran negocio? Si Asuna vendiera estas delicias en el mercado de Aarún, ya no tendríamos que completar misiones imposibles para conseguir un poco de dinero…

−No −fue la parca respuesta.

−¿No? Oh vamos Kirito…

−Onii-chan no dejaría que nadie más probara la cocina de Asuna-san− terció Leafa sonriendo por lo bajo.

Kirito observó a Asuna quien rápidamente desvió la vista de él. Arqueó las cejas confundido.

−…pero oh mira…−la voz resuelta de la hermosa arquera lo obligó a volver a prestarle atención −Aquí dice que no puedes usarla para tu propio beneficio porque la espada obtiene la fuerza de su empleador…

Asuna suspiró otra vez. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre exhalar aire cuando algo la atormentaba. Ni siquiera se había sentido con las ganas de comer algo, se había conectado temprano para cocinar todo aquello, segura de que Kirito volvería con la santa espada en su haber y deseosa de organizarle un agasajo, pero con el giro de los acontecimientos sinceramente ya no se hallaba con el ánimo de festejar nada.

−¡Agil acaba de enviarme un mensaje! −exclamó Klein −Dice que ya está todo preparado para lo de esta noche, y que el bar será usado exclusivamente por nosotros.

−¡Eso es genial! ¿Aunque quién pagará la comida?

−Sé de muy buena fuente que uno de nosotros ganó mucho dinero en su trabajo de medio tiempo y se dio el lujo de alquilar el salón y correr con los gastos de todo.

−¡Kirito-san!

−Onii-chan… ¿Qué no es demasiado?

−H-hey… ¿Quién dijo que yo haré eso…?

Asuna sonrió observando la escena, luego reparó en la hora que palpitaba en una esquina de su visor. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Sabía que debía pasar tiempo en su casa con sus padres si luego quería salir con los demás. Alzó la vista notando que todos estaban haciendo mofa de Kirito y nadie le prestaba atención, no lo pensó demasiado, si empezaba a despedirse todavía tardaría más tiempo y su madre se pondría furiosa de que llegara tarde a cenar. Desplegó el menú y buscando la acción indicada, presionó el botón y se desconectó.

••••

Se quitó el AmuSphere mientras estaba sentada en la cama, y lo dejó en la mesa de luz.

¿Qué era esa sensación horrible que le oprimía el pecho? Volvió a recordar la incursión dentro de ALO y el peso allí alojado se hizo insoportable.

 _−… siempre que uses esta espada deberás tenerme presente en tu corazón…− le había dicho Sinon con esa sonrisa esperanzada acercándose para darle el sagrado objeto._

 _−Entiendo… te aseguro que lo haré… −le respondió él correspondiendo y apretando la espada contra su pecho._

cuando Kirito volteó hacia el grupo, tras las estúpidas palabras de Klein, y la descubrió observándole con pena de seguro, no pudo sostener sus ojos por más de unos pocos segundos, y rápidamente desvió la mirada como si se sintiera culpable.

Asuna de hecho se sentía aún más culpable. La sensación de deja vu, de _esto ya lo pasé_ fue tan abrumadora que por varias milésimas de segundos se quedó inmóvil, no fue sino hasta que Tonkii se movió, que por poco se cae del lomo del elefante-medusa volador, que finalmente reaccionó.

Escondió tan bien su desazón que ninguna de las chicas lo notó, y cuando Kirito ya en tierra firme, y luego de despedir a las tres diosas, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a bajar, ella le sonrió aceptando su gesto; pero la sensación fue distinta. Se habían tomado de las manos tantas veces, y conocía el tacto de su piel, ella se jactaba de que podía conocer la mano de su Kirito-kun dónde fuera, pero esta vez el contacto se sintió ajeno, y ciertamente la atmosfera entre ambos había cambiado.

Y no eran figuraciones suyas. A juzgar por el entrecejo fruncido del Spriggan él también lo había descubierto.

 _'¿Otra vez está pasando lo mismo?'_ pensó con amargura, repasando los sucesos de las últimas semanas desde que Shino había aparecido en escena. Creía haber recuperado la confianza en sí misma, y en su novio por supuesto. Pero esta situación iba más allá de sus límites y francamente estaba cansada de lidiar consigo, y con la inseguridad que todo eso malentendido le traía.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se ordenó serenidad. Debía presentarse en el comedor más dispuesta que nunca para cenar con sus padres, y su madre no toleraba que llegara tarde a la mesa. Se peinó el cabello con esmero, eligió la maxi falda roja de seda que Kyouko le había comprado la semana pasada solo para darle el gusto, la combinó con un cross top blanco y unos flats por comodidad. Se miró en el espejo, se veía extremadamente moderna y sofisticada. A su madre le encantaría. Tomó una chaqueta pequeña la que se colocó para quitarle sobriedad a su atuendo y salió al pasillo. Satisfecha consigo por terminar temprano descendió las escaleras y se presentó en el comedor.

La cena transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Su familia no era de hablar mucho cuando cenaban; el silencio era un bien preciado que nadie debía interrumpir. Y Asuna acataba ese mandato con melancolía, recordando quizás esos días en el viejo SAO cuando Kirito y ella compartían su vida en esa pequeña cabaña, esos momentos de algarabía y conversaciones graciosas que descontracturaban la apatía a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Aquí IRL debió volver a acostumbrarse a la regla familiar de ser silenciosa, recatada y sumisa; todas cualidades que su madre consideraba propias para una señorita de sociedad. Terminó de cenar y mientras hablaba trivialidades con su padre y le exponía sus notas perfectas del último cuatrimestre, escuchaba que su hermano daba órdenes al aire. Al parecer iba a salir.

Y ella aún no habia avisado lo de la reunión en el Dicey café. Se sintió tonta.

—Onii chan—le dijo viendo cómo se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero, muy similar a la que usaba Kazuto. A pesar de todo, y de su porte distinguido, Kouichirou sigue siendo joven que aún no ha llegado a la treintena —¿Vas a salir? —preguntó obvia.

Él asintió revisando sus bolsillos.

—Etto… ¿puedes desviarte y dejarme cerca de Okachimachi?

—¿Asuna dónde piensas ir? Una señorita de bien no sale de su casa a estas horas… —la señora Kyouko tenía una mirada severa al hablarle. Había despegado la vista de su Tablet y la veía con reprobación.

—Ki…Kazuto kun nos invitó a una pequeña celebración por el fin de año…—dijo la primera excusa que se le ocurrió mientras apretaba los pliegues de la falda entre sus manos —Y como no los veré hasta pasado año nuevo por lo de nuestro viaje a Kioto …

—Déjala salir con sus amigos, estamos en vacaciones festivas —intervino Shouzou volviéndose a su mujer, quien solo asintió resoplando con fastidio —Ve Asuna.

La muchacha sonrió con emoción —Gracias papá—besó la mejilla del hombre con una sonrisa y se giró a su hermano —¿Onii-chan me llevas?

Éste la miró fingiendo desgana —¿Si lo hago dejarás esa cara de cachorro regañado?

Asuna rio en tanto se subía el cierre de su chaqueta liviana y se inclinaba ante sus padres en un saludo de despedida —Volveré temprano —añadió con un gesto obediente.

—Es lo lógico —manifestó Kyouko de modo terminante.

Asuna decidió ignorarla caminó a pasos cortos hasta la puerta y esperó a su hermano con ansiedad. Por fuera se veía relajada, pero por dentro no podía con la emoción de ver a sus amigos antes del viaje. El pensamiento de que pronto volvería a ver a Kirito hizo que la olvidada espina en su pecho volviera a hundirse acarreando un nuevo dolor sordo. Empuñó las manos contra si ordenándose serenidad… Quizás solo estaba sacando conclusiones apresuradas como siempre hacía.

Aprovecharía ese tiempo para hablar con Kazuto y arreglar cualquier malentendido.

—¿Estás lista? —la profunda voz de su hermano mayor la hizo saltar del susto.

Se giró apenada y asintió ampliamente. Revisó su atuendo, ciertamente no era el más apropiado para esa fría noche de invierno, pero estaba segura de que su novio se encargaría de traerla por lo que no debía de preocuparse demasiado.

—Bien vamos— Kouichirou le abrió la puerta cortésmente para que saliera, lo que la joven hizo abrazándose a sí misma.

••••

El elegante deportivo negro se aproximó a la entrada del Dicey café y se estacionó junto a la acera.

—¿Quieres que pase a recogerte? —el joven preguntó a su hermana mientras ésta se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y lo observaba. Una sonrisa de bochorno adornando sus labios en tanto se negaba.

—Le pediré a Kirito-kun que me lleve.

Kouichirou frunció el ceño —Vale. ¿Necesitas dinero…?

—Onii-chan…—rezongó más apenada —Deja de preocuparte — Se lanzó a su cuello y tras abrazarlo le dio un pequeño beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla. Luego sin decir palabras se bajó del vehículo y corrió hacia el lugar.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño café oyendo como las llantas del auto de su hermano derrapaban en el asfalto antes de arrancar. Suspiró y entró cerrando tras su espalda.

Todos ya se encontraban allí. Como siempre era la última en llegar.

—¡Asuna! —Rika y Keiko exclamaron al unísono al verla junto a la entrada, y fueron en su busca mientras el resto solo observaba.

Kazuto le daba la espalda y tenía su portátil encendida por lo que veía desde allí, también había un sin número de cámaras ubicadas en los sectores más iluminados del bar. De seguro el joven estaba probando aquel nuevo proyecto para la escuela, con el dinero que había ganado tras su entrada en GGO se había dado el gusto de correr con todos sus gastos. Algo de eso le había dicho en alguna ocasión. A su lado, infaltables, se encontraban Suguha y Shino, absortas en lo que él estaba haciendo.

—Asuna —Rika la sacudió para que le prestara atención, cosa que hizo inmediatamente al verla —¿Viniste en bus así? —la señaló, obvio su ropa no era muy invernal.

Y además de vestirse de esa forma para complacer a su madre, quería sorprender a su novio que ni siquiera estaba mirándola.

—Mi hermano me trajo hasta aquí —sonrió apenada. La calefacción ahí dentro era agradable por lo que dando un paso hacia adelante se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero donde se encontraban los abrigos de sus amigos.

—¿Intentando seducir a alguien? —le siseó la joven castaña dándole un codazo malintencionado.

Asuna sonrió recordando que exactas palabras le había dicho aquella vez cuando intentaban que Suguha aprendiera a nadar en la pileta de la escuela.

—Baka…—le respondió pasando junto a ella para saludar al resto.

—Hola Asuna, Kazuto me pidió que tuviera listo un Mokaccino para cuando llegaras, dijo que era tu favorito —la saludó el dueño enseñándole una copa a rebosar del mencionado postre.

Ella se sorprendió, como no, de dicho gesto y sonrió recibiendo lo que su moreno e imponente amigo le ofrecía.

—Gracias Agil… digo, Andrew—respondió apoyando los labios en la copa y sorbiendo un poco de la bebida —Está delicioso.

—Él me instruyó de cómo te gustaba, me alegra no haberme equivocado —le guiñó el ojo y le instó que se acercara al resto.

—¡Asuna-san!—Suguha agitó la mano en su dirección logrando que finalmente Shino y Kazuto repararan en ella.

—Suguha-chan…—saludó a la joven, y se aproximó nerviosa hacia la mesa que ocupaban. Sin embargo antes de seguir escuchó una voz que la detuvo en seco.

 _—¡Mamá, puedo verte! ¡Te tardaste mucho!_

—¿Yui-chan? —aventuró al aire, dejó el mokaccino sobre la mesa y sus ojos volaron hacia Kazuto quien le sonreía dulcemente.

—Hola Asuna—le dijo y añadió ensanchando el gesto —Sorpresa.

 _—¡Papá no quiso decirte nada porque queríamos que fuera sorpresa para ti, mamá! Asi que guardamos el secreto._

—¿Puedes verme?

 _—¡No solo puedo verte! ¡También puedo moverme a través del bar de Agil-sama!_

—Eso es increíble Yui-chan— sonrió emocionada.

 _—Debes darle las gracias a papá apropiadamente —_ comentó la voz de la pequeña hada, logrando que una pausa embarazosa se formara en el ambiente.

Asuna se acercó a la mesa que el joven ocupaba, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su orgullo quieto y ofrecer una pequeña ofrenda de paz. Ignoró que Shino estaba a su lado y amplió la sonrisa logrando verse genuina.

—Muchas gracias Kirito-kun…—apretó las manos penosamente contra su falda pues le temblaban —Por cumplir mi sueño y el de Yui-chan…

El súbito halago hizo que las mejillas del chico se calentaran. Como siempre que estaba nervioso se tocó la nuca mientras desviaba la vista de ella. También porque verla vestida de esa forma era extraño y fascinante —No tienes que agradecer, era una promesa que les había hecho a ambas…

Y la palabra _promesa_ le trajo una oleada de amargura. Las palabras de Sinon durante la búsqueda de Excalibur resurgieron frescas en su memoria, obligándole a bajar la vista en decepción.

—¡Kirito es genial! —la joven de gafas secundó lo que Asuna había dicho y le dio una palmada tal que el joven volteó a verla con fastidio al principio, para luego contagiarse de su buen humor —¿Crees que puedas hacer que Yui-chan pueda sentir el tacto de las cosas en un futuro?

—¡Cl-claro que puedo! Pues es lo que estoy intentando, esta es solo la primera parte para llegar a eso… ¿verdad Asuna?

Pero cuando se giró para incluir a la chica en su charla, la muchacha le daba la espalda y se alejaba hacia donde Rika y Keiko estaban sentadas. Volvió la atención a la expresión decepcionada de Suguha, quien solo atinó a sacudir la cabeza en negación.

—Onii-chan…

—¿Pues que hice?

••••

Kazuto nunca había esclarecido nada con ella.

Era obvio por la forma recelosa en que Shino lo veía, lo mucho que se sentía cautivada por él. Algo que parecía una maldición amarga a estas alturas. Luego del episodio de _Ellas son mis amigas de SAO_ , Asuna creyó ilusamente que Kazuto llamaría a las cosas por su nombre aclarando su error de palabras con la francotiradora.

Pero la expresión enamorada y emocionada no desaparecía de los ojos de Shino cada vez que sus pupilas color café se fijaban en Kazuto. Era tan obvio, tan cristalino y tan… doloroso.

Asuna prefirió callar, seguro de que Kazuto hablaría, o Shino caería en cuenta de todo por sí misma. Pero ni uno ni lo otro ocurrió. Los sentimientos siguieron su curso, y conforme la emoción burbujeante crecía en el interior de la bella castaña, la decepción menguaba las llamas de sus propios sentimientos.

 _'¿Por qué no se lo dices?'_ le había sugerido Rika adivinando lo que para todo el mundo era tan obvio, menos para él.

 _'No debo ser yo quien se lo diga'_. Esa había sido su respuesta, y aún lo sostenía. Por supuesto podía ser terca, y obstinada. Pero se prometió que no volvería a perder su orgullo por segunda vez.

Sobre todo porque era innegable la conexión que existía entre esos dos.

—Otra vez estas poniendo esa cara…

La súbita voz de Rika la hizo volver a la realidad, intentó sonreír pese al movimiento arrítmico de sus cejas —No tengo otra, Liz.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero— siseó fastidiada —¿Por qué no hablas con él en vez de poner esa cara de mártir?

Asuna giró la cabeza hacia donde aún se hallaba Kazuto en compañía de Shino y Suguha. Esta última estaba diciéndole algo serio a juzgar por la expresión decepcionada del chico.

—Lo sé… solo…— _'¿Qué le voy a decir? Ni siquiera sé que es lo que debo reclamarle…'_

Keiko podía ser la más pequeña e inocente del grupo pero percibía lo que ocurría con toda claridad. Bebió de su batido de chocolate como para imponerse valor ante lo que estaría a punto de decir.

—Sinon-san y Kirito-san comparten un vínculo que no tiene con ninguna de nosotras…—miró a Asuna unos segundos —Ni siquiera contigo, Asuna-san…

—O sea, ¿intentas ayudar o no?

Miró a Rika haciendo un gesto con la mano de que conservara la calma —Lo que intento decir es que la empatía que surge entre ellos se debe a que tienen pasados similares; ambos comparten una especie de trauma infantil, un carácter reservado e indiferente… y ambos usaron un VRMMO para eludir la realidad… Sinon-san vio en él a alguien igual, alguien que podría comprender por lo que ella misma estaba pasando…

Hizo una pausa mientras volvía a beber de su batido de chocolate. Asuna había desviado la vista de ella y veía más allá; a la otra mesa con tres ocupantes, entonces Kazuto volvió la cabeza y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Las pupilas grises lucían consternadas y preocupadas, ella sabía que su mirada debía ser igual o peor.

—…Kirito-san la ve como una versión de sí mismo, ella es más fuerte que nosotras, es aguerrida, arrojada y valiente… la vimos en el torneo de GGO ¿recuerdan? —la voz de Keiko volvió a hablar por lo que Asuna rompió el contacto y se concentró en las palabras de la chica, que lastimosamente eran ciertas —Él confía en ella… todo el tiempo.

Los ánimos de la pelirroja bajaron de golpe. Aquello era completamente cierto. Kazuto confiaba más en Shino que en ella misma.

—Se supone que debías levantar los ánimos de Asuna no hundirlos, Silica.

—¡Oh mou, Asuna-san! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —la pequeña tomó las manos de su amiga y les dio un apretón.

—Al contrario, Silica-chan —le sonrió débilmente —Tienes toda la razón…—sus ojos ardieron, por lo que infló las mejillas antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a derramársele —No te preocupes.

—P-Pero es que yo no quería…

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan apartadas del resto? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿De hombres? —la voz de Klein interrumpió con acento malicioso en tanto se inclinaba entre ellas y alzaba las cejas con gesto seductor.

—Ara ¡Klein sal de aquí! —Rika le dio un suave empujón que terminó desestabilizando al pobre chico.

—Ok, lo tengo, lo tengo— este se enderezó —Agil me envió a buscarlas, dijo que debíamos unir las mesas para empezar a servir la comida. Asuna-san ¿nos ayudas?

—Etto, claro — la pelirroja se puso de pie, echó el cabello detrás de su hombro y siguió al joven.

Suguha salió a su encuentro también, y entonces la situación le pareció en extremo sospechosa.

—Por aquí Asuna-san —la tomó de la mano y la guió a la parte trasera del mostrador. Lugar que nunca antes había visto en sus anteriores visitas.

La cocina no era muy grande, pero estaba a rebosar de comida; sándwiches y demás entremeses fríos que estaban prolijamente ordenados para ser servidos.

—¿Qué hago? —preguntó Asuna trenzando su cabello de manera rápida para que no le molestara.

—Ordenaremos los emparedados en platos para que empiecen a servirlos —le dijo Suguha sin dejar de sonreír —Iré a buscar a Rika-san para que nos ayude…

Asuna se quedó en la cocina sola, clasificando la comida y alojándola prolijamente en las bandejas para dicho fin.

—Sugu… Klein me dijo que estabas buscándome…—sonó la inconfundible voz.

Y Asuna se paralizó. Antes de pensar una vía de escape, Kazuto apareció ante ella rascándose la cabeza. Sorprendido de verla ahí.

—Ahhh… me dijeron que mi hermana estaba aquí buscándome…—se excusó mirando hacia otro lado sin dejar de tocarse la nuca.

—Suguha-chan dijo que iría por Liz —le respondió con suavidad y volvió a lo que hacía. Fue inevitable que las palabras sin malicia de Keiko volvieran a su memoria _'Él confía en ella… todo el tiempo.'_ No pudo evitar desanimarse de nuevo, porque era completamente cierto que el joven había entregado su confianza ciegamente a la nueva integrante del grupo. Y ni siquiera le había preguntado a ella como se sentía al respecto.

—Te fuiste rápido hoy.

La voz de Kazuto le recordó donde estaba, terminó de acomodar una nueva ronda de emparados y lo miró —Sabes lo estrictos que son mis padres con los horarios…

—Pero ni siquiera te despediste— le apuntó poniendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras que las de ella no cesaban de moverse.

 _'Como si fueras a notar mi ausencia…'_ quiso decirle, pero no se atrevió. ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? Antes de la misión de Excalibur eran la pareja de oro, él mismo la había llamado solicitando su ayuda para dicho fin… habían hecho las paces luego de que su orgullo y testarudez los hubiera alejado… sin embargo ahora volvían a estar distanciados. Y Asuna podía asegurar con convicción que esta vez no era por culpa suya.

Una simple espada había hecho que Kazuto se alejara de ella.

—Por cierto… ese atuendo te sienta muy bien…—añadió con un tono de voz más bajo. Como si estuviera apenado.

Asuna lo miró, sorprendida de que lo hubiera notado. Un precioso rubor incendió sus mejillas pálidas, trayendo esa conocida ola de aleteos y nervios a su estómago, como siempre le ocurría cuando el muchacho decía o hacia algo romántico que no se esperaba.

—Gracias— asintió y cuando volvió a verlo, él estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos grises lucían amables y atrayentes como siempre, extendió la mano y le tocó la mejilla corriendo un pequeño mechón de cabello que se había salido de su peinado, con cuidado lo ubicó detrás de su oído. Asuna no podía dejar de verlo —K-Kirito-kun…—empezó queriendo remediar todo, y contarle lo que ocultaba dentro, sus miedos y frustraciones.

—Asuna sé que…

—Bueno, ¿ya terminaron con la comida? Morimos de hambre—la voz demandante de Rika los hizo retroceder. La chica al verlos supo que había aparecido en mal momento y que había interrumpido algo importante —Oh bueno lo siento…— se excusó abochornada, más la sonrisa de negación en el rostro de Asuna le demostró que no habían hecho mucho progreso.

Detrás de ella apareció la joven de gafas —Kirito quería saber dónde te habías metido de pronto…

Shino lucía muy moderna con su corto cabello, sus jeans ceñidos y rotos a la altura de las rodillas y la camiseta holgada en verde militar, igual que sus botas marrones. Moderna y bonita.

—Estaba ayudando a Asuna…

—Pero Yui-chan estaba preguntando por ti, por ambos— señaló y lo tomó del brazo con absoluta confianza —Así que vine a buscarte.

—Ah, Shino espera…—pero el reclamo de Kazuto se perdió en el aire cuando la francotiradora tiró de él hasta llevárselo a la rastra.

Asuna volvió a hundir los hombros en una acción desamparada y se mordió el labio.

—¡Bueno ya! ¡Quita esa expresión! —la sacudió un poco y dándola vuelta le dio un ligero empujón hacia donde se habían ido los otros dos —Ve y haz algo. Habla con ella dile la verdad, u obliga a que Kirito lo haga…

—Liz…

—De verdad me cansé de ver toda esta situación y me obligarán a actuar y créeme, no será nada agradable.

••••

Asuna había vuelto al salón por la insistencia de su mejor amiga. Las cosas allí habían seguido otro curso. Klein y Agil habían unido un numero de tres o cuatro mesas en el centro que ahora rebosaban de bebidas y los platos de emparedados que ella dispuso. Detrás de ella Suguha la contempló con una pequeña sonrisa apenada, le colocó la mano en el hombro con ligereza.

—¿Pudieron arreglar algo?

Ella se giró a verla, negó lentamente —¿Fue idea tuya?

—Liz me lo sugirió —comentó en voz baja —Y Asuna conozco a mi hermano, normalmente es muy descuidado con todo; pero en lo que se refiere a ti… en verdad te quiere mucho.

La aludida alzó la mano para que no dijera más. ¿De que servía? Eran solo palabras. Palabras que Kazuto jamás había dicho en el plano real. Aquella vez durante el evento de _La rosa de Dorentia_ él le había confesado que la amaba, pero eso había sido luego de un apasionado beso, y luego de la pelea. Todo dentro de ALO. Ellos habían remendado su relación a partir de ahí y continuaron.

Pero las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas. La relación de amistad entre Shino y Asuna se afianzó, a la par que la conexión entre la primera y Kazuto se volvió evidente. La rutina se hizo cargo de ellos, y el distanciamiento empezó.

—No tiene importancia Suguha-chan— expuso con un suspiro.

 _—¡Mamá te ves muy bonita!_ — la voz de la pequeña hada sonó por los altoparlantes con extrema claridad.

—Gracias Yui-chan— se giró hacia la cámara que estaba más próxima a ella y le alzó el pulgar con una sonrisa triste —¿Disfrutas de todo esto? ¿No te sientes agotada?

 _—Es muy divertido… aunque no puedo moverme tan rápido como quisiera, pero puedo estar con ustedes en el mundo real y me parece maravilloso…_

Oír la felicidad en la niña, alivió un poco el malestar que sentía. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo encerrándose en su mundo de culpa y traición cuando más cosas buenas pasaban a su alrededor. Y debía estar agradecida de eso también. La sonrisa que le mostró fue genuina esta vez.

—Tienes razón Yui-chan. Yo también estoy feliz de que puedas compartir este momento tan importante con nosotros.

—Lamento interrumpir este agradable momento madre e hija, pero Asuna necesitamos tu ayuda para servir. Klein hará un desastre si sigue insistiendo en mezclar todo— Rika intervino con un gesto cansado. Asuna rió levemente y fue con su amiga notando que todos estaban alrededor de las mesas. De soslayo buscó la silueta anhelada, y como lo supuso éste estaba hablando fervientemente con Shino a un costado. Al lado estaba Keiko pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención.

Fue tomando los platos y empezó a servir la comida como si aún estuviera en su casa de ALO y como anfitriona se preocupara de que todos estuvieran debidamente cómodos.

—Asuna-san pareces una madre…—le dijo Klein con la boca llena.

—¡Baka! Es la mamá de Yui-chan por supuesto que es una mamá— le retó Rika dándole un golpe en el hombro que el otro celebró ofendido.

Asuna los veía con una sonrisa graciosa pintada en los labios. Esos dos siempre se la pasaban discutiendo, aunque sospechaba que solo estaban coqueteando descaradamente. No había más que prestar atención a la forma en la que Ryoutarou siempre buscaba pelear con Rika y viceversa. Además, el joven pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima a la hermosa muchacha.

Liz vestía tan femenina como siempre; un vestido rosado, legguins y botas altas. Se veía bonita, y por supuesto el joven samurai no podía dejar de notarlo.

Al menos su mejor amiga tendría suerte en esto del amor.

Sirvió las dos porciones restantes y puso su mejor expresión desinteresada cuando se las ofreció a su novio y amiga que seguían inmersos en su plática.

—Gracias Asuna— le agradeció Shino tomando los dos platos.

Al sonido de su nombre Kazuto se giró hacia ella con culpabilidad. Como si se diera cuenta de lo que voluntariamente estaba haciendo.

Pero ella entregó las porciones y les dio la espalda para recoger su plato y buscar un lugar donde sentarse.

 _—No estés triste, mamá. ¡Gambatte!_

La voz infantil de Yui le hizo darse cuenta que otra vez estaba dejándose sopesar por sus pensamientos oscuros. Asintió y mordió uno de los emparedados. Estaba delicioso, no al extremo de los que ella hacía, pero estaba exquisito. Se sentó junto a Keiko y Suguha y por varios minutos decidió olvidar su caótico lado amoroso y divertirse un poco con sus amigos a quienes no vería hasta pasado el receso de invierno.

••••

—No te preocupes por mí…—repetía por onceaba ocasión —No es necesario que vengas a buscarme le pediré a Kirito-kun que me acompañe…— reprimió la punzada dolorosa que le produjo decir eso. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que el muchacho quisiera acompañarla a su casa cuando todo acabara. Se obligó a desechar esos pensamientos y agregó —No seas tan gruñón onii-chan o te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo…—alejó su móvil del oído al oír los gritos que pegó su hermano ante sus palabras y rió quietamente —Nos vemos mañana ¿está bien? Deja de ser tan preocupón.

Asuna cortó la llamada y metió el móvil en el bolsillo de su falda. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó junto a Rika que parloteaba de algo con Suguha. Ambas inmediatamente se callaron al verla haciendo obvio que ella era parte del tema de conversación.

—¿Quién era? —aventuró Liz.

—Mi hermano —suspiró —Le dije que no se preocupara que podría volver a casa por mi propia cuenta.

Suguha le dio un codazo suave pero no dijo palabra. Las mejillas de la pelirroja se colorearon ante la supuesta implicación.

—¿Entonces ya se lo has dicho a ese imbécil?

Asuna suspiró desviando la vista. Shino seguía monopolizando a Kazuto para sí misma, aunque éste parecía no darse cuenta. Con la diferencia que Keiko seguía porfiadamente entre ellos como si fuera una chaperona que debía cuidar que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo indebido. Solo que ahora el joven la incluía en su conversación todo el tiempo.

—Me pegunto de que estarán hablando…—Suguha rasgó los ojos tratando de leer sus labios y sus gestos.

—Podemos ir allí e investigar.

—Etto no…—Asuna frenó a ambas chicas cuando estas fueron a ponerse de pie.

—Deja de ser tan infantil, Asuna. No has dejado de verlos desde la última hora— Rika bebió del vaso en su mano y luego lo miró con curiosidad —¿No creen que ese ponche sabe extraño?

—Agil-san fue quien lo preparó— Suguha respondió dando un sorbo a la bebida que Liz le tendió —Tienes razón, sabe raro.

Asuna probó a su vez del vaso que ella llevaba y frunció el ceño —Esto tiene un ligero toque de alcohol. No beban más esto —se puso de pie y tomó el vaso de su amiga y caminó hasta la barra para reclamarle a Agil quien solo soltó una carcajada relajada al oírla. Cuando se dio la vuelta Suguha y Rika habían ido a reunirse con Kazuto y las demás. Se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y caminar a paso firme hacia el grupo. Se armó de valor y poniendo su sonrisa más convincente irrumpió en la ronda. Era la hora de decirle lo de su viaje a Kioto.

—¿Kirito-kun? ¿Podría hablar contigo?

El muchacho quien ya la había visto venir, arqueó las cejar con terror, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo —¿Tiene que ser ya?

—Será solo un momento…—se estaba poniendo incómoda. Nunca la había rechazado tan abiertamente cuando debían hablar de algo que ella consideraba importante.

—Pero podemos hablarlo luego— la contradijo haciendo una mueca. Las chicas a su alrededor conservaban un silencio que a estas alturas estaba pesado e incómodo.

Asuna sintió que sus mejillas estaban tiesas con esa sonrisa que se había obligado a hacer, asintió con un gesto tosco, y como dándose cuenta que sobraba en esa conversación giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, yendo a ayudar a Agil y a Ryoutarou que levantaban los platos y la comida que había quedado.

Segura de que estaba de espaldas y nadie la veía se pasó el brazo por los ojos y se secó las lágrimas que silenciosas habían osado escapar.

Estuvo tan entretenida guardando lo que sobró, y lavando la vajilla pese a las protestas del dueño, que cuando se dio cuenta todos estaban a su lado ayudando con la limpieza del lugar. Suguha y Keiko secaban y guardaban la loza en los estantes, Rika y Ryoutarou barrían el salón, Agil limpiaba las mesas que ya estaban acomodadas, y Kazuto y Shino no estaban en lugar visible.

—Gracias por la ayuda— el dueño del salón se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello con cariño, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

—No tienes que agradecer.

—Por cierto, si buscas a Kazuto acaba de salir afuera para hablar con su madre a través del móvil… y Shino está en el Toilette…

—¿Ah? ¿Agil-san… p-porqué dice eso…?

—Eres tan transparente Asuna— le sonrió —Ve a hablar con él.

Asuna recibió el pequeño empujón por parte del mayor, y armándose de coraje fue hasta el perchero tomó la chaquetilla negra que había traído y se la colocó en los hombros, abrió la puerta y salió al exterior cerrando tras de sí.

Caminó algunos pasos por la vereda viéndola desierta. Una correntada gélida la hizo estremecerse y recordar que su ropa no era apropiada para aquella baja temperatura. Se abrazó a sí misma y siguió caminando varios metros pasando la luz del farol cuando se detuvo estupefacta, llevándose las dos manos a la boca para contenerse.

Allí junto al paredón que circundaba con el café, Shino en puntas de pie tenía sujeto el rostro de Kazuto mientras lo besaba con ardor.

••••

Ni siquiera supo cómo volvió a entrar al café. Se quedó con la chaqueta puesta y pasando a sus amigos que sentados a la barra bebían café entre risas fue y se encerró en el baño. Se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó caer hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo, subió las piernas y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, las lágrimas resbalaron copiosas por sus mejillas hasta que estas se perdieron en la tela de su falda.

Y así pasaron varios minutos hasta que sintió que había descargado parte de la frustración que sentía pese a que se sentía rota y vacía. Se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo, sus ojos la traicionaban, estaban completamente enrojecidos y húmedos, sus mejillas igual, también su nariz que no paraba de sorber. Abrió la canilla y se echó agua fría rogando que ésta cumpliera su cometido y desinflamara su rostro. Tomó una toalla desechable y se secó las mejillas.

El resultado final no era mucho mejor. Se acomodó el cabello, y se secó la lágrima rebelde que descendía por su mejilla cuesta abajo.

—¿Asuna? ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? —la voz de Rika sonó tras el ligero golpeteo a la madera.

—S-Sí… solo estaba retocando mi maquillaje— dijo y abrió la puerta encontrando la faz sorprendida de su amiga.

—¿Maquillaje? —preguntó estupefacta viéndola de reojo, su aspecto desmejorado era tan notorio —Dime la verdad Asuna ¿ocurrió algo allá afuera? Porque Kirito entró con una…

—No quieres saberlo— la cortó y aspirando aire con los ojos cerrados como imponiéndose autocontrol agregó luego de unos segundos —¿Ya te vas? Podemos compartir la tarifa del taxi.

—Por supuesto— asintió Rika dubitativa.

Ambas volvieron al salón notando que ya todos se habían colocados sus abrigos y empezaban a despedirse.

—Ha sido un excelente evento —decía el pelirrojo —¿Entonces nos veremos después de año nuevo?

Eso le hizo recordar a Asuna que todavía no le había dicho a Kazuto de los planes de su familia. Pero considerando los últimos hechos ya ni siquiera era de su importancia. Sintió que sus manos temblaban y se ordenó controlarse. No podía ser débil frente a ellos.

—Voy a desconectar a Yui, pensé que te gustaría despedirte de ella— la voz de Kazuto se oyó demasiado relajada desde su lado derecho. Asuna giró el cuello y lo observó. Él desvió la mirada apenas ambos hicieron contacto, parecía algo incómodo y susceptible.

Asintió —Gracias por compartir este momento con nosotros Yui-chan— dijo alegremente y con toda la gracia de la que podía disponer en ese momento.

 _—¡Fue genial estar con ustedes! ¡Ojalá pronto puedan llevarme a ver los cerezos en flor!_

—Eso en primavera, ahora no es buena idea —acotó Kazuto riendo—Y por supuesto que lo haremos.

Hubo un momento de silencio del otro lado, hasta que la voz de Yui habló con suavidad _—Y-Yo… los quiero mucho mamá y papá. ¡Por favor no lo olviden!_

—También te quiero mucho Yui-chan…—la voz de Asuna se quebró.

 _—Por favor sonríe mamá, sabes que amo verte sonreír._

Ella no se sitió capaz de responder eso por lo que Kazuto tomó la palabra solícito —Voy a desconectarte Yui, por favor descansa y mañana hablamos.

 _—¡Claro! ¡Buenas noches papá, mamá feliz año nuevo! ¡Los quiero!_

Con eso Kazuto apagó las cámaras y desconectó todo. Miró hacia el costado notando que Asuna se alejaba —¡Asuna, espera! —ella se detuvo en seco. Apagó los programas y dejó que su portátil _hibernara_ —Más temprano dijiste que querías hablar conmig…

—No tiene importancia— lo interrumpió sin volverse.

Kazuto caminó tras ella e iba a decirle algo más cuando se dio cuenta que todos estaban planeando como irse de allí.

—Asuna y yo podemos compartir un taxi ya que vivimos para el mismo lado, Shino y Silica pueden ir con Klein… nos sentiríamos más tranquilas si alguien las acompaña—decía Rika con acento práctico.

—O puedo ir contigo y Asuna-san…—acotó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Yo llevaré a Asuna —manifestó Kazuto, fastidiado de que tuviera que señalar algo que según él era demasiado obvio —Pero primero llevaré a Sugu a casa— le hizo un gesto y la muchacha saludó a sus amigas y se encaminó hacia la puerta —Un taxi tiene capacidad para cuatro personas así que Klein puede ir con las demás sin problemas.

—Tienes razón Kirito —terció el dueño del bar —Pediré el taxi entonces.

Kazuto asintió, se subió el cierre de su chaqueta y fue tras su hermana, abriendo la puerta sintió la imperiosa necesidad de girarse y mirar a Asuna cuyos ojos ausentes se perdían en la pantalla de su móvil. Sintió ganas de decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero obviando su impulso salió al exterior. Faltaban algunos minutos para la medianoche.

••••

Ella revisó sus bolsillos otra vez maldiciéndose el no haber llevado dinero. Tampoco podía llamar a su hermano, de seguro se molestaría y hasta la regañaría por hacerle salir de la casa cuando ya se encontraba dentro.

¿Entonces que podía hacer? ¿Pedirle dinero prestado a Agil? No era mala idea, pero tenía vergüenza de hacer tal cosa. Apoyó el móvil en la mesa y se apretó las sienes desesperada.

 _¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

Miró el reloj de pared que estaba sobre la repisa repleta de bebidas. En diez minutos pasaba el último tren que podía llevarla a Saitama, su casa. Diez minutos. Aunque tenía una buena caminata de más de quince cuadras hasta la estación de Shinjuku…

Esperar por Kazuto para que seguramente rompiera con ella, o aún peor le contara del beso con Shino no entraba en sus planes. Estaba demasiado susceptible y necesitaba estar preparada para eso. Ademas estaba segura de que se echaría a llorar apenas él le dirigiera la palabra.

Nueve minutos…

No lo pensó más, aprovechó que los demás hablaban de sus planes para año nuevo y ninguno le ponía atención, caminó hacia la salida y sin dudar abrió la puerta y salió.

••••

Media hora después Kazuto volvió a estacionar su moto frente al bar de su amigo pero la dejó en marcha. Tomó el abrigo extra que le había dado Suguha para abrigar a su novia y volvió a entrar. Sorprendido de ser recibido por la fisonomía curiosa del dueño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido.

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Vengo por Asuna— dijo obvio. Luego recorrió el lugar desierto con sus ojos grises —¿Dónde está?

—Pensé que se había ido contigo.

—¿Cómo se va a ir conmigo si le dije que me esperara?

—Es que de pronto desapareció y creímos que te la habías llevado— le respondió franco.

Él soltó un suspiro de fastidio —¿Tal vez Kou vino por ella?

—No sabría decirte— dijo Agil rascándose la calva cabeza.

Volvió resoplar. Dejó el abrigo sobre una silla y extrajo su móvil del bolsillo —La voy a llamar para cerciorarme de que llegó a su casa…—dijo y marcó. El teléfono timbraba una y otra vez, pero lo curioso era que parecía sonar ahí mismo.

Agil y Kazuto se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia atrás viendo como un pequeño artefacto se prendía y se apagaba simultáneamente. El primero se acercó y lo tomó —¿Este es el móvil de Asuna?

—No puedo creer que se lo haya olvidado —sentenció frustrado —Que se haya ido dejando el móvil no es propio de ella…

—Asuna ha estado rara desde la última hora, luego de que la mande afuera a buscarte…— comentó el hombre moreno tocándose la barbilla —Ahora que lo pienso no solo ella, Shino y tú estaban muy extraños…

—Espera…— los ojos grises de Kazuto temblaron de aprensión —¿Dijiste que salió afuera a buscarme?

—Sí, me preguntó por ti y le dije que estabas hablando con tu madre y que… ¿dónde vas Kirito?

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda…! —bramó el muchacho, guardó el móvil de la chica en su bolsillo y salió azotando la puerta dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca.

Encendió la moto y salió derrapando sobre el asfalto.

 _'¡Esa inconsciente…! Por mi seguridad mental, espero que se encuentre sana y salva en su casa…'_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Parte una de dos (o tres?) capítulos._

 _Después de año y medio me atrevo a traer la secuela de este fic que prometí al final de ¿Tan solo amigos?_

 _Pese a que tengo millones de cosas atrasadas (Blood, El pecado de una diosa, Esto es la guerra, Caperucita y etc, etc) esta idea se me clavó como esquirla y no me dejaba concentrarme en nada asi que TUVE QUE ESCRIBIRLA._

 _Okay, cambié mucho, por no decir todo, de los capítulos de Caliber. Pero es que esto me carcomía Xddd Por cierto odiarán a Sinon (si no es que ya lo hacen) y a Kirito también como bonnus xD_

 _No hay mucho más que decir. Siempre quise explorar el lado depresivo y melodramático de Asuna jajaja, sensación que quedó en mis manos desde la precuela y que con mis actuales fics no puedo xDDD_

 _Gracias por leer! Comentarios se agradecen._

 _Sumi Chan~_


	2. Ya no me interesas

_De espadas & promesas._

•

 _2) Ya no me interesas._

* * *

 _´Pero debes prometerme algo… siempre que uses esta espada deberás tenerme presente en tu corazón…'_

•

El frío la atravesaba como dagas de hielo mientras corría por la calle desierta.

Era una completa locura. Pero ahí estaba, cruzando las aceras a toda prisa, como si su vida dependiera de la velocidad que le imprimiera a sus pasos. Lo cual técnicamente era cierto. Llevaba los últimos diez minutos corriendo, o más. No llevaba reloj, y solo a algunos pasos del bar se había dado cuenta que no llevaba su móvil encima. Volver por él ni siquiera entraba en sus planes.

Maldijo el haberse puesto una falda tan larga que en vez de ayudar a sus zancadas, parecía enredarse a sus piernas. El sonido de su zapato al rozar el pavimento resonaba en la atmósfera desierta.

Había hecho ese trayecto pocas veces. Las que Kazuto no contaba con su moto para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar, pero estaba segura de que iba en la dirección correcta.

Paró algunos segundos para recuperar el aliento, los hilos de vapor escapaban exageradamente de sus labios mientras se tomaba de las rodillas temblorosas.

—¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí! ¿Estás perdida, preciosa?

Una jocosa voz de barítono se oyó a su lado, y Asuna levantó la cabeza sorprendida encontrándose con dos hombres jóvenes, uno aproximándose desde su derecha, otro desde la izquierda. El que había hablado tenía el cabello rapado y una chaqueta llena de tachas de metal.

Retrocedió tratando de conservar la calma. ¿De dónde habían salido? Ni siquiera los había visto venir.

—S-solo estoy de paso…

—Podemos hacerte compañía, o puedes venir con nosotros…—refirió el otro que era más alto que el anterior y que apestaba horriblemente a alcohol —Podemos divertirnos los tres ¿no crees?

El aire se atoró en los pulmones de Asuna. _Calma_ , se dijo mentalmente. Pero el recuerdo de las estadísticas de robo y violaciones en Tokyo apareció fresco en su memoria cortándole el aire.

Se sentía completamente desprotegida. Para empezar, no disponía de nada que pudieran robarle. No tenía nada de valor consigo; en cuanto a lo segundo…

—Podemos pasarlo muy bien, preciosa…—el que había hablado primero se lamió el labio inferior y ubicó su brazo sobre la pared cerca de la cara de ella. Su mano libre le tocó el muslo, ahí donde el tajo de la falda se abría enseñando su piel.

—Tranquila nena— su compañero le tomó la barbilla cuando ella quiso negarse, le abrió el cierre de la chaqueta en una acción obvia —Si cooperas dolerá menos…

•••••

Del fastidio que sentía ni siquiera se había puesto el casco, estaba seguro que lo dejó botado en algún lugar del bar de Agil.

Las ráfagas de aire helado parecían atravesarlo mientras aceleraba por las desiertas calles de Saitama. Pasó algunos semáforos en rojo pero no parecía importarle; a la medianoche casi no había tráfico.

Hizo todo el camino que usualmente haría si fuera con ella. Con la absurda esperanza de encontrarla en algún punto del recorrido.

Lo cual no pasó.

Nunca había conducido a tal velocidad, y estaba seguro de que, si su tía se enteraba de tal, lo dejaría encerrado una semana confiscándole el AmuSphere. Pero ese derrape de adrenalina era por una buena causa, y tenía eso en mente mientras cruzaba a toda prisa las intersecciones buscando a la testaruda de su novia.

Pero parecía que a Asuna se la había tragado la tierra. ¿Ya estaría en su casa? La idea se hizo mella en su mente, mientras entraba al vecindario que pertenecía a su novia. Frenó algunas cuadras antes para no levantar sospechas, y en silencio el rodado se detuvo frente a la imponente fachada de aquella edificación. Aun en la oscuridad se notaba el lujo opulento en el que Asuna vivía. Contempló la casona algunos segundos y se dio cuenta que todo estaba en silencio y apagado, como si todos estuvieran durmiendo.

¿Tal vez Asuna ya habría llegado?

 _No, eso es imposible…_ razonó. Definitivamente viajando en tren, o en lo que sea tardaría más tiempo. De pronto tuvo una idea, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y sin dejar de observar la casa en penumbras marcó un número. Esperó pacientemente a que le respondieran.

— _Hey Kirito-chi._

El joven alejó el móvil de su oído al oír la curiosa voz masculina. ¿Habría marcado mal? Pero no, ahí se leía _Rika Shinozaki_ en la pantalla. ¿Entonces qué…?

—¿Klein? ¿Qué diablos haces con el móvil de Liz?

— _En realidad yo debería de preguntar por qué estás llamando a mi chica cuando tú tienes a la tuy—_ se oyó un súbito ruido, como si alguien estuviera golpeando a otro alguien, y luego la voz cambió radicalmente — _¿Aló? ¿Qué quieres Kirito?_

El nombrado se quedó momentáneamente a cuadros, parpadeando perdido —¿Por qué Klein está contigo?

— _E-eso… ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!... ¿qué quieres?..._

Volvió a parpadear tratando de reenfocarse en tiempo y lugar: estaba frente a casa de Asuna, su novia a quien estaba buscando desesperadamente —¿Asuna está ahí contigo? —aunque la pregunta era casi retórica.

— _¿Por qué habría de estar aquí? ¿Qué no volviste a buscarla?_

Kazuto se despeinó el cabello con la mano libre, volteó a ver la imponente casona en sombras —No, no ha venido conmigo… es una larga historia…

•••••

—Shhh…. Shhh… quédate quieta y te dolerá menos…

Asuna se quedó inmóvil, completamente aturdida mientras el asqueroso sujeto aquel le metía una mano bajo el top, palpando su ropa interior. Se hallaba tan perdida dentro de sí misma que no reaccionó cuando el tipo que apestaba a alcohol le dio una bofetada tal que terminó derribándola en el suelo. Sintió el golpe en su mejilla, y el labio ardiéndole, pero siguió paralizada.

Su mente se encontraba flotando dentro de una nebulosa. _¿Otra vez?... ¿Otra vez me debe pasar lo mismo?_

—¿Por qué una muñeca tan bonita como tú anda fuera de casa a estas horas de la noche?

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? Gracias a eso vamos a divertirnos mucho…

El recuerdo de las manos de Sugou tocándola desvergonzadamente hizo que por primera vez estuviera consciente de lo que pasaba. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerle, en tanto la sensación de censura y asco comenzaba a dominar su mente.

 _Kirito-kun… ¡Kirito-kun!_

— _No me equivoqué al elegirte a ti…—_ la profunda voz de Heathcliff, el comandante de KOB se oyó nítida en su mente como si lo escuchara hablándole en ese mismo instante — _Eres una de las jugadoras más fuertes, Asuna-kun… Lista, valiente, osada, cualidades que se necesitan para brindar un poco de esperanza en estos corazones donde el desaliento ha ganado territorio..._

— _Pero señor…—_ se escuchó decir una joven versión de sí misma, la cual vestía una falda roja a tono con una capa que oportunamente la cubría — _¿Por qué yo? Cuando hay gente mucho más calificada que puede hacerlo mejor._

— _Tú eres la indicada para este puesto Asuna-kun: la grandiosa subcomandante de KOB…_

— _No merezco este hon—_

— _Nunca me equivoco en las decisiones que tomo, estas perfectamente capacitada._

‹‹ _Capacitada…››_ La palabra resonó en su mente, y una vez más se vio a sí misma aceptando la orden de Heathcliff, su superior a quien con el tiempo aprendió a respetar, como una hija venera a su padre. Y con el que muchas veces sintió que el cariño que le inspiraba por momentos le resultaba paternal.

Hasta que todo se desmoronó ante sus ojos cuando descubrió que era por causa de él que estaban encerrados en esa trampa mortal… Y siempre se preguntó si no había sido adrede que la pusiera al mando de tantos batallones, a ella quien por dentro era una niña asustada que solo daba manotazos de ahogado, y disfrazaba su terror con largas sesiones de entrenamiento desgastante. ¿Kayaba Akihiko se había aprovechado de sus debilidades?

— _Eres fuerte Asuna-kun… más fuerte de lo que crees…—_ sonó esa inconfundible voz dentro de su subconsciente. Y lo hizo de tal forma que se quedó impresionada — _No me equivoqué al elegirte, quizás fue una casualidad que llegaras a formar parte de SAO pero no lo fue el ponerte al frente de mis hombres…_

— _Eres fuerte…_

La voz resonaba y parecía brotar desde lo profundo de su corazón, y se interponía con su subconsciente; _¡No es cierto…! ¡Soy una niña débil, la Asuna de SAO fue solo un espejismo que se evaporó en el cielo junto al castillo flotante de Aincrad…!_

— _Ambas son tú, solo debes dejar salir esa determinación que te caracteriza, aquí también tienes que luchar por sobrevivir y obtener lo que quieres… Eres fuerte… Asuna-kun…_

Aquello le caló tan profundo y le atenazó las emociones de tal forma que fue consciente de sí misma, y de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Había sufrido un lapsus? Le escocía el labio de dolor y parte de la frente, pronto se dio cuenta que yacía en el pavimento sucio, su blusa estaba rota, al igual que parte de su falda… pero se encontraba entera… o con la suficiente entereza de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. No tenía tiempo de lamentarse, ni inclusive de pensar.

Cuando el tipo que apestaba a alcohol se inclinó para lamerle la mejilla, se armó de valor y le dio un cabezazo que lo hizo trastabillar e irse hacia atrás, con el mismo subidón de adrenalina alzó su pierna y le propinó una patada en el pecho al otro sujeto que estaba bajándose la bragueta; y antes de que éste se replegara, era el que estaba más consciente, ella lo remató golpeándolo con su puño y haciéndole caer de culo sobre el suelo.

' _Eres fuerte…'_ la voz que brotaba de su interior seguía alentándola a actuar.

Lo próximo sucedió demasiado rápido, en menos de un segundo estuvo sobre sus pies temblorosos, y al siguiente corriendo como poseída rumbo a la estación. Ni siquiera quiso revisar su apariencia, la adrenalina que todavía recorría su sistema la instaba a correr, y revisar esos detalles después, cuando estuviera a _salvo._

Subió los escalones y se apresuró al andén advirtiendo que varios transeúntes se la quedaban viendo con pena, recién ahí reparó en que le faltaba un zapato, y su falda estaba destrozada de un modo horrible. Se compuso el cabello por inercia y se cerró lo más que pudo la chaqueta como una forma de autodefensa. Le dolía la frente y sentía una quemazón en el labio el cual también estaba insensible. Se tocó con los dedos advirtiendo las costras de sangre seca en sus dactilares.

Hizo puño ambas manos, y casi se desmayó de alivio cuando vio la formación cómodamente aparcada al andén. Se subió sin pensarlo, no disponía de muchos pasajeros, pero eran más de los que se hubo esperado en un primer momento. Se dejó caer en un asiento, y recién ahí su cuerpo empezó a temblar por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Advertía la baja temperatura en sus nudillos amoratados.

—¿Te sientes bien? —una voz amable le preguntó desde el costado izquierdo, y Asuna alzó la vista en su dirección preguntándose cuando desastroso sería su aspecto que nadie había cesado de mirarla.

—Estoy bien…— respondió lo más normal que pudo, y escondió su pie descalzo tras el que estaba calzado —¿Por qué se ha demorado el tren? —aventuró a su vez muy consciente de que era su destino el que había hecho que lo alcanzara fuera de hora.

—La formación anterior descarriló apenas saliendo de aquí, y se ha retrasado todo, aún tenemos un par de minutos de espera hasta que el servicio se reestablezca como se debe…—respondió amable la señora.

Asuna asintió y soltando un suspiro se dejó caer hacia atrás, hasta que su nuca se apoyó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. El alivio fue tan profundo que se quedó dormida.

•••••

Habían pasado cerca de cuarenta minutos mientras hacía un recorrido general por las cuadras linderas a su casa, buscándola; y en una de esas vueltas vio venir la pequeña silueta por el centro de la calle como un alma en pena.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, se arrojó de la motocicleta y corrió hacia el encuentro de la muchacha que venía temblando, aparentemente sin haberlo visto.

—¡A-Asuna…! ¡Asuna! —la atrapó en un ceñido abrazo contra su pecho, respirando aliviado de que estuviera aquí. Tan abstraído estaba en haberla encontrado que no reparó en su aspecto desalineado.

En lo que si reparó fue en su indiferencia. Pese a que sus brazos la apretaban con desesperación, la muchacha estaba inmóvil, indiferente como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, con sus manos yertas a los costados de su cadera, dejándose abrazar pese a que no hacia movimiento por devolverle el gesto.

—¿Asuna? —la separó de si respirando agitado, sus dedos se colaron entre su cabello que estaba desordenado y suelto de su usual peinado. La luz difusa del farol iluminó el rostro pálido de la joven y el descubrió la cortada en su frente donde el flequillo no le tapaba, y el golpe en su labio inferior. La sangre se le heló en las venas al percatarse que la situación no terminaba ahí…

El resto de su ropa era un caos, le bastó darle una mínima ojeada para ver la falda rota, y la blusa hecha jirones, además del faltante de uno de sus zapatos. La agarró de los hombros y la sostuvo, el gesto algo brusco hizo que la muchacha se tambaleara un tanto.

—¿Q-Qué te pasó…? ¿Qué… qué te hicieron…? —su voz salió algo temblorosa. Sus ojos estudiaron con más detenimiento su labio magullado, y el hilillo de sangre seca que le oscurecía la sien. Sintió que sus puños se apretaban sobre los pequeños hombros de la chica quien seguía sin proferir palabra —¿Asuna…?

Finalmente las ambarinas irises se alzaron y se clavaron en las suyas con desprecio.

—¿Vas a decirme que te preocupa lo que me haya pasado? —le respondió firme y claro.

Y Kazuto se hizo hacia atrás de la impresión al oír su voz carente de emoción. Era ese tono frío y apático que solía usar cuando eran un par desconocidos durante el primer piso en el antiguo SAO.

—Por supuesto que me preocupas —le rebatió con suavidad, afianzó el espacio que había perdido de proximidad, y rodeó su mejilla —Dime…

—No tiene importancia.

—¿Qué no tiene importancia…? —repitió pasmado —¡Asuna! ¿Quién te hizo esto…? ¿Qué tanto…? —sus ojos temblaron de pavor al contemplarla más de cerca—Por favor, dime…

La joven lo contempló fijamente aún sin hacer el mínimo movimiento de retribuir a su cálido contacto, por un segundo pareció dudar de sí misma, hasta que de un brusco gesto se soltó de sus manos, como si estuviera poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¡No! ¿Vas a hacerme creer que te importa…? —repitió — ¡Cualquier cosa duele menos de lo que me haces tú…!

Obviamente no se esperaba ese intercambio de palabras, y mucho menos su tono y acción. Se retrajo —No sé a que te refieres... —extendió su mano en su dirección —Tú eres mas importante ahora… ¿Debo llevarte al hospital…?

—¿Soy mas importante? No me hagas reír— prosiguió mordaz e interrumpiéndolo. Su tono frío e indiferente, hasta sus pupilas siempre tan cálidas parecían dagas de hielo —No te necesito, Kazuto… La Asuna tan dependiente de ti murió esta noche… esta noche cuando más te necesitaba… —se cerró la chaqueta y él advirtió la sombra de su brasier —A la que dejaste librada a su suerte…

Su mano nunca llegó a hacer contacto, primeramente porque ella se alejó y porque ante el fulgor de sus palabras se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Me echas la culpa?

—Por supuesto que no, tu nunca eres responsable de nada.

Kazuto suspiró —Asuna… estás haciendo esto muy difícil...

—Siempre ha sido difícil, antes quizás cometía la estupidez de hacer todo tan sencillo para que no tuvieras problemas y para que tu perfecta vida siguiera su curso…

Él hizo puño su mano antes de traerla a su pecho, frunció los labios. La estampa que ella ofrecía con su aspecto era tan triste, sin embargo su espíritu parecía estaba encendido con toda deliberación —Asuna… déjame ayudarte por favor…

—No necesito tu ayuda, ya _no_ la necesito… —se tocó la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente, sus hombros de pronto se estremecieron —Ahora si me dejas entrar a mi casa.

—¿Acaso vamos a terminar así?

Ella soltó un suspiro y pasando a su lado lo rodeó dispuesta a seguir su camino. Él volvió a atraparla y la apretó contra su pecho estremecido —Asuna…

Como antes tampoco hizo movimiento en retribuirle el gesto, se quedó quieta contra el cuerpo del muchacho, como si fuera un peso muerto. Pero estaba murmurando algo en una retahíla inconsciente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices…?

—...Terminamos… Ya hemos terminado…

Metió una mano en su cabello desgreñado y la impulsó hacia atrás —¿Cómo?

—Terminamos.

—¿De nuevo? —no pudo evitar preguntar con cansancio, y de la impotencia que sentía la dejó ir. Ella se quedó ahí, en el lugar.

—La vez anterior me dejé llevar por un simple duda —le dijo sosteniendo su mirada —Esa duda hoy es una certeza que he visto con mis propios ojos. Ya no me interesas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no me interesas, Kazuto.

—Asuna, déjame explicarte… no fue lo que crees que pasó…

—Shino es perfecta para ti ¿cierto? La guerrera que conoce tu forma de pensar, la que se anticipa a tus palabras… Que comparte esa delgada línea entre la empatía y el conocimiento… la que puede ayudarte a enfrentar tus demonios…

—Asuna…

—Yo no puedo contra eso ¿sabes? Y tengo mis propios problemas en los cuales ocuparme… Ahora si me dejas…

—¿Porque siempre sacas conclusiones por ti misma? —murmuró quedo.

Pero ella no se detuvo siguió caminando, mientras Kazuto contemplaba su andar endeble, su figura menuda y tan penosa —Al menos dame la certeza de que no te ha ocurrido nada esta noche… por favor. Aunque no quieras hablar conmigo solo respondeme eso.

Ella le miró por encima de su hombro, su cabello desgreñado resaltaba con pequeños destellos plateados gracias a la luz de la luna —Sí eso te hace sentir mejor… —su tono de voz bajó solo un poco —No ha pasado nada… solo quisieron robarme el móvil.

Kazuto abrió los ojos, estupefacto, palpó su bolsillo donde descansaba el celular de la chica. E iba a dárselo, pero ella se puso en macha nuevamente. Él la observó con tristeza hasta que ella se perdió dentro de esa inmensa casona que como un boss del viejo Aincrad se recortaba contra el cielo nocturno con majestuosidad.

•••••

Ni siquiera supo como hizo para llegar a la puerta. Conociendo todos los secretos de su casa, se coló por la entrada de servicio la cual desembocaba en la cocina. Ni bien cerró, sus piernas la traicionaron y se dejó caer en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de espasmos, el recuerdo de todo lo que había ocurrido la sobrepasó haciendo que las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde el inicio finalmente encontraran una via de escape.

' _Eres fuerte...'_ seguía diciendo aquella voz con acento amable. Pero ella no se sentía así, cuando lo único que quería era abrir esa puerta y correr a los brazos de su novio para llorar hasta desgastarse. Que él disipara sus miedos, como siempre hacía…

Pero Asuna había hecho todo lo contrario a eso. Había actuado de acuerdo a la adrenalina que lo que vio en el bar le dio, sumado a ese encuentro horrible que había tenido con esos dos sujetos…

Eso le hizo recordar… _todo,_ por lo que alzando las rodillas las rodeó con sus brazos, mientras escondía la cara contra la tela derruida de su falda. El llanto cobró mayor ímpetu así que se aferró a si misma para evitar que cualquier sonido involuntario escapara de ella.

—¿Asuna?

La muchacha despegó la cara de sus piernas al oír la súbita voz, y miró hacia arriba; la luz estaba encendida y la imponente silueta de su hermano en pijama le hacia sombra en la cara.

—Onii-chan… —balbuceó. Y fue suficiente de esa tontería de hacerse la fuerte.

—¡Asuna! ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

Ella ni si quiera esperó a que le ayudará a incorporarse, al segundo siguiente estaba llorando contra su pecho, como la bebé que él siempre le decía que era.

Quizás necesitaba ese espacio donde podía ser ella misma sin tener miedo de quebrarse, y sin tener consideración de las habladurías de su madre… Kouchirou siempre había sido su aliado, su mejor amigo dentro de esa casa.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Unos… unos sujetos intentaron… —su voz se quebró y tembló convirtiéndose en la chiquilla asustada que en realidad era.

Él la separó para recorrer sus mejillas con los dedos —Debemos ir a un hosp…

—No —lo cortó para luego bajar la voz —No creo que sea necesario…

—Debe verte un médico —miró su falda rota y su pie descalzo y su expresión se endureció —En estos casos lo mejor es que recibas atención profesional… —entonces pareció recordar otro detalle —¿Es que acaso Kirigaya-kun no venía contigo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación y apretó los ojos sabiendo que el sermón vendría a continuación.

—¡Cómo que no estaba contigo! ¡Me dijiste que…!

—Él… él y yo peleamos… —le confesó con un hilo de voz —Y decidí venirme en tren…

—¿Estas loca? Pudiste llamarme, sabes que analizando los estudios de mercadeo de la empresa me duermo tarde… y justamente había bajado a hacerme un café… —examinó el golpe en su frente —Te traeré un abrigo iremos a un hospital.

—¡No onii-chan!

—Pero Asuna, esto es grave… debe verte un especialista… y si el asunto pasa a mayores, debemos dar parte a la policía…

—No es necesario… —sacudió la cabeza en negación —Por favor… no quiero que mamá y papá lo sepan…

—Es algo serio, Asuna.

—Por favor Kou… —le sujetó los pliegues de la camiseta de dormir que llevaba —Te lo ruego…

—Sabes que…

—No me han hecho nada —se apresuró a replicar con toda convicción.

—¿Estas segura?

Ella asintió reiteradas veces.

Él soltó un gruñido y apoyó la mano en su cabeza —De todas formas debo curarte esto —le presionó el corte en la frente a lo que ella se retrajo de dolor —Iré a buscar un poco de antiséptico y algodón, espérame aquí.

Asuna asintió —Gracias onii-chan.

Mientras Kouchirou iba por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en la biblioteca de su madre, Asuna se dedicó a entrar a uno de los múltiples baños desperdigados en la planta baja.

El horror que sintió al contemplar su propia imagen demacrada en el espejo hizo que sus ojos se cuajaran de lagrimas. Se veía terrible. Costras de sangre seca bajaban por su sien, y por la comisura de su labio derecho. Tenía marcas de barro en las mejillas, y su cabello era un desastre. Su ropa no era mucho mejor, pero si subía a su habitación a buscar un conjunto limpio corría el riesgo de despertar a sus padres.

Y lo último que quería era alborotar a su madre cuando una reunión familiar tan importante estaba en puertas.

Abrió la canilla y observó algunos segundos como el agua corría antes de sumergir sus manos en el liquido, estas no estaban en mejores condiciones por lo que, tomando una pastilla de jabón se las enjabonó meticulosamente antes de repetir el mismo procedimiento y esparcir una generosa porción de espuma sobre su cara.

Luego de enjuagar sus mejillas, se peinó el cabello con dedos húmedos. Se quitó el zapato que aún portaba, y viendo que era lo máximo que podía hacer por su apariencia en ese momento, decidió salir y volver a la cocina donde seguramente Kouchirou la esperaba.

Y no se equivocó. El joven estaba batiendo un café mientras revisaba algo en la pantalla de su tablet. La conocida caja de primeros auxilios descansaba junto a la repisa.

—Onii-chan —le llamó para llamar su atención.

—Oh, ahí estas. Ven siéntate aquí… —palmeó un taburete frente a él mientras tomaba un trozo de algodón y abría el antiséptico.

Asuna obedientemente se sentó en el lugar indicado mientras se levantaba el flequillo para que el muchacho evaluara el daño. Sin decir palabra al respecto empapó el algodón y lo aplicó suavemente en la herida que medía algunos centímetros. Ella se retrajo ante el escozor.

—¿Entonces porque pelearon Kirigaya-kun y tú?

Asuna trató de mirarle, pero él con un gesto la instó a quedarse quieta.

—Di… diferencias de opinión… —murmuró con cierta culpa. A pesar de todo su hermano tenía una buena relación con su novio… bueno su _ex_ novio, y siendo como era, Asuna simplemente no podía sembrar el disgusto o la antipatía en el ánimo del mayor —Ya lo conoces…

—Te conozco más a ti —la miró de reojo —Y sé lo cabezona que puedes llegar a ser…

Ella sonrió con melancolía, ignorando el dolor que las curaciones le estaban ocasionando.

—Me sorprende que él no me haya llamado para que fuera por ti… —prosiguió sorprendido —¿O porque no me llamaste tú?

—Extravié mi móvil…

—¿Asuna en serio? No puedes ser tan descuidada… —tomó un poco más del medicamento y con ligeros toques lo aplicó sobre su labio.

Fue lo que más le dolió pero se guardó sus quejas. Presionó su mano sobre el brazo que aplicaba el bálsamo y le sonrió, genuina —No tienes que preocuparte Kou, todo estará bien.

—Me gustaría confiar en ti diciendo eso, pero conozco tus antecedentes —le tironeó un mechón de cabello y se alejó contemplando su obra —Quizás deba poner a madre al tanto, deberíamos aplazar la reunión de mañana.

—¡No! Por favor. ¡Mírame! Ya estoy bien.

—Asuna tú sabes de que tratará el dichoso encuentro, ¿y aún así insistes en ir…?

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer —le sonrió débilmente y aproximándose a él le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y a modo de consuelo agregó —Gracias onii-chan, eres el mejor.

—Esto te costará caro, ve sabiéndolo —le respondió mientras veía como la pelirroja tras sacarle la lengua salía por la puerta literal en dirección al resto de la casa.

•••••

Cuando la señora Kyouko entró a la habitación de su hija a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con la gran sorpresa de que ésta no solo estaba despierta, sino también vestida y maquillada para salir.

Asuna nunca ponía empeño en ese tipo de citas, y ella tenía que estar por detrás amonestándole para que se preparara. La sorpresa de verla tan producida la dejó boquiabierta por algunos segundos. La mujer se obligó a cerrar la boca y adoptar ese gesto de autosuficiencia que tan bien la caracterizaba.

—Que milagro, por una vez no he tenido que estar detrás tuyo para que te vistas como corresponde —apuntó a su costoso kimono color rosado que abrazaba su cuerpo como un guante —El cabello está acorde… aunque yo lo hubiera recogido un poco más. Y ¿te has puesto maquillaje? —culminó con sorpresa.

Asuna retrocedió antes que su madre decidiera investigar a fondo. La verdad era que el corte de su frente lo había camuflado con un poco de corrector, y el flequillo lo había peinado de tal modo que le cubriera afanosamente. Lo más complicado fueron sus labios debido al moretón, pero los disfrazó con una buena cantidad de lápiz labial la que evitaba no comerse de los nervios.

—Sí, te ves bien Asuna. Como una digna señorita de sociedad, con toda la gracia que una Yuuki posee.

La muchacha asintió —Gracias madre — se paró frente al espejo y tomó el precioso broche de orquídeas en su cabello trenzado.

—A ver déjame… nunca fuiste buena para este tipo de cosas… —le quitó el delicado aplique y parándose detrás de su hija, se lo prendió con suavidad a un lado de su cabeza, de modo que cayera con elegancia sobre su cabello peinado.

—Asuna cómo… —la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kouchirou asomó la cabeza, se detuvo pasmado al ver a su madre peinando a la joven —Perdonen, buenos días mamá.

—¿Está todo listo? —la mujer palmeó la cabeza de Asuna como una forma de demostrarle que ya había acabado.

—Papá dice que los autos no tardan en llegar y los sirvientes ya bajaron el equipaje… Falta tu maleta, Asuna.

—Bueno, iré a cerciorarme que todo el mundo haga su trabajo —la señora Kyouko echó su perfecto cabello tras su hombro y salió de la habitación.

Apenas ambos hermanos se encontraron a solas, Kouchirou arqueó una ceja en dirección a la chica que seguía inmóvil frente al espejo.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que mamá no me peinaba —sentenció en voz baja, y encontró los burlones ojos del mayor —¿Qué?

—¿Ella y tú se están acercando?

La muchacha negó reiteradas veces con su cabeza y finalmente se giró hacia él —Bien, ¿qué opinas?

—Te ves hermosa, hermanita —señaló su rostro —Has hecho un excelente trabajo, no se nota nada.

Ella asintió.

—Pero eso no es lo importante ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien —le aseguró sonriendo, y afirmó restándole preocupación a los ojos castaños del joven —En verdad, Kou. No tienes que preocuparte.

—Bueno digamos que te creo, ¿ya tienes todo listo?

—He hecho lo mejor que puede hacer un cordero que va camino al degolladero —musitó sin humor y le dio una última ojeada al espejo.

En verdad se veía realmente muy hermosa.

•••••

No es como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Proveniente de una familia de clase alta, Asuna conocía todas esas minucias al dedillo. Como el hecho de que era la única mujer heredera en una parentela cien por ciento masculina. Mal dicho, era la única flor en un campo sembrado de cardos.

Una flor muy lujosa que muchos jóvenes aristócratas ansiaban tener.

Y esa reunión, así como las demás que habían transcurrido, tenían una sola finalidad: buscarle marido entre alguno de sus primos, y que la fortuna quedara dentro de la familia.

Ella frunció los labios e inconscientemente se tocó el golpe en su frente, el pequeño dolor que ese gesto le trajo la obligó a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Luego de que la mayoría de los muchachos de su edad le hablara con condescendencia, como si la juzgaran por ser mujer y núbil, se había retirado de la sala presa del mal humor. Por eso detestaba ese tipo de reuniones, además que el estigma de haber estado en SAO era algo que ni sus tíos y primos le perdonaba.

—¿Asuna?

Una desconocida voz masculina la sobresaltó. Alzó la vista encontrándose con agradable rostro de un desconocido de cabello castaño oscuro.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Ella parpadeó comprendiendo que, convenientemente, los habían dejado a solas. _Así que otra vez su madre movía los peones en el tablero de ajedrez…_

—Adelante —respondió lacónica, sin muchos ánimos de ser agradable.

—Gracias —el joven que vestía un traje formal de color azul tomó asiento frente a ella y le sonrió amablemente.

Debía tener la edad de su hermano Kouchirou, tenía abundante cabello castaño oscuro peinado con gomina hacia atrás, ojos verdes muy expresivos, y una expresión que distaba mucho de la arrogancia del resto de sus primos.

— ¿Eres…?

—Yuya Yuuki —se presentó y ante su sorpresa, le extendió la mano —Es un placer conocer finalmente a la prima de la que toda la familia habla…

—¿El patito feo? —le estrechó la mano algo sorprendida de que la saludara con un gesto occidental, cuando su familia era tan tradicionalista —O mejor dicho, ¿la oveja descarriada?

—Tienes un gracioso concepto de ti misma, si me permites decirlo —soltó su mano y la ubicó en la superficie de madera —Yo solo veo a una señorita moderna que lucha por romper las costumbres y la tradición. Algo que todos llaman… un espíritu libre.

Ella se permitió reír levemente, sus mejillas se calentaron ante el súbito halago.

—Eso es algo que nuestra elitista familia intenta apaciguar vez tras vez.

—Y que no ha resultado según he oído… — sonrió de lado.

Ella le miró arqueando las cejas, tenía una dentadura bonita, y un rostro agradable… guapo. O quizás, el hecho de que no estuviera haciendo mofa de ella como el resto de sus primos, era un punto a favor que le sumaba atractivo.

— ¿Eres mi hermano disfrazado o algo así? Eso es algo que él diría, la familia intenta doblegarme y aún no lo consigue.

—¿Hablas de Kou? ¡Claro hemos crecido juntos, y ambos cursamos la misma universidad!

—No lo sabía.

—No te culpo, en ese entonces aún estabas inmersa en ese juego de realidad virtual.

Ella guardó silencio y se mordió el labio —Esa es la mancha que según mi madre opaca mi porvenir.

—Fue una fatalidad —le respondió —Aunque no puedo culparte.

—¿A que te refieres?

Antes de que Yuya pudiera responderle una criada entró y dejó un lujoso servicio de té frente a ambos. Asuna frunció el ceño, ese era otro detalle que debía atribuírselo a su madre. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que llevaba un buen tiempo hablando prometedoramente con uno de los candidatos que ella había seleccionado. Se enfureció.

—Quiero dejarte algo muy en claro —atajó alzando la voz —No planeo casarme contigo, tengo un novio que amo, y bajo ningún pretexto planeo dejarlo… —su tono fue perdiendo impulso conforme recordaba los últimos acontecimientos. _Ya no tenía novio_ , pero eso era algo que el joven sentado frente a ella no tenía porqué saber.

—Hay algo que debo corregirte, prima —acotó a su vez —Tampoco tengo intención de casarme contigo, solo quiero conocerte. Somos familia además ¿cierto?

Aquella respuesta la sacó de balance. Sin duda no se esperaba que le dijera eso.

—Muy bien… es bueno poner todo sobre la mesa… —refirió —¿Entonces te gustan los juegos de realidad virtual?

—Viniendo de una familia que se dedica a invertir en tecnología es un poco ridículo no investigar los productos que producimos ¿verdad?

—Tie… tienes razón… —se mordió el labio otra vez, no dándose cuenta que se había comido el labial de los nervios.

—Eso debe doler.

—¿Eh...?

—Esto —se incorporó apenas y con la yema de su dedo índice le tocó los labios allí donde el daño persistía —No sé que haya pasado, pero puedo asegurarte que jamás permitiría que nadie te pusiera un dedo encima.

Lo dijo de una forma tan firme y solemne que Asuna no halló fuerzas para alejarse ni para apartar la mirada.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Luego de meses y meses de espera finalmente he traído la conti de este fic… que… Dios, he olvidado como seguía por lo que me puse a inventarle una trama porque de seguir así lo iba a en poner en hiatus y sé que la mayoría iba a odiarme._

 _Como he reestructurado toda la histora hay muchas cosas que aún no aparecieron en este capitulo pero que vendrán en el siguiente, por ejemplo Shino y el resto de las chicas. ¿Y que onda con Yuya, este misterioso personaje que siempre es el villano en los fics? Pues decidí darle una vuelta de rosca, ya verán a qué me refiero._

 _Dudas, tomatazos, regaños, dímelos pinchando el botón de aca abajo._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan ^^_


	3. Descubrimientos

_De espadas & promesas._

•

 _'Pero debes prometerme algo... siempre que uses esta espada deberás tenerme presente en tu corazón...'_

* * *

 _3\. Descubrimientos_

—No es de tu incumbencia— se hizo para atrás notando que la mano del joven había quedado alzada en su dirección.

—En eso tienes razón — le sonrió —Lamento haberme inmiscuido en temas que no me conciernen. Solo espero que eso no sea responsabilidad de tu novio.

—No lo es.

Asuna miró el servicio de té frente a ella ¿debería servirlo? Notaba la mirada recelosa del muchacho clavada en ella y necesitaba hacer algo para desviar esa atención. Nunca fue buena manejando la fama o la popularidad.

—Asuna veo que te has entendido a las mil maravillas con tu primo...

La nombrada sintió que sus manos se empuñaban sobre la mesa. Le bastó voltear hacia la derecha para ver a su madre caminando con ese aire de suficiencia hacia ellos. La sonrisa plena plagada en su cara hablaba por si sola.

—Tía, buenas tardes —el muchacho hizo una inclinación de cabeza —Hacia mucho que no la veía.

Asuna alzó las cejas escéptica.

—¿Desde los tiempos de universidad de Kouchirou? —refirió fugaz, luego se giró hacia su hija —¿Verdad que tienes una prima adorable? Me alegra saber que se están entendiendo, después de todo ustedes son los miembros más jóvenes de la familia... Y necesitan afianzar los vínc...

—Si me disculpan debo acomodar mi equipaje —Asuna se puso de pie, y se movió antes que su madre la frenara —Fue un placer hablar contigo, querido primo —refirió sarcástica.

—Pero Asuna... —la censuró con una leve nota de histeria en su voz —¡No seas insolente!

—Oh, pero estoy segura de que tienen mucho de qué hablar, ¿verdad madre? —sin esperar su consentimiento se alejó de la habitación con sus puños cerrados mascullando maldiciones bajo su lengua.

•••••

—Oh, lo siento mucho Kirigaya-san, ojousama no se encuentra aquí, se ha ido de viaje con su familia...

—¿De viaje con su familia? —repitió incrédulo, ajustó la bufanda en torno a su cuello para apaciguar esa incomoda sensación que le agarró de imprevisto. Estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Asuna hablando a través del intercomunicador con quien suponía era Sada, el ama de llaves de su novia.

—¿Desea dejarle algún recado?

Él titubeó, con una mano se revolvió el cabello mientras con la restante acariciaba el móvil que celosamente guardaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Esa mañana se había levantado temprano aprovechando que estaban en vacaciones festivas y había ido hasta la casa de su novia para intentar arreglar las cosas con ella, y para devolverle el aparato.

La noticia de que ella no estaba en la ciudad lo había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Por qué Asuna no le había dicho palabra de ese viaje?

— _¿Kirito-kun? ¿Podría hablar contigo?_

— _¿Tiene que ser ya?_

— _..._ _Será solo un momento..._

— _Pero podemos hablarlo luego._

Como niebla los rastros de aquella conversación que nunca fue se hicieron eco en su memoria. ¿Tal vez le iba a decir eso cuando la detuvo de aquella forma tan grosera? Recordaba la mirada herida y decepcionada que Asuna le dedicó tras aquello.

—¿Kirigaya-san?

La voz de la ama de llaves lo volvió lentamente a la realidad, se encontraba en Setagaya, en la parte más exclusiva de Tokyo; frente a ese inmenso caserón que de día parecía más imponente que de noche.

—Lo siento... No, no le diga nada —sonrió lentamente —Ya vendré a verla a su regreso.

—Entendido, que tenga buen día Kirigaya-san.

El muchacho asintió antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía —Muchas gracias, igual usted.

Subiéndose el cierre de la chaqueta y admirando una vez más la imponente fachada de ese castillo moderno, reprimió un suspiro y subiéndose a su moto, se montó alejándose calles arriba.

Ya luego pensaría que hacer.

•••••

El día avanzaba lento, y quizás ese era el hecho que irritaba tanto a cierta señorita pelirroja que vestida en un kimono tradicional seguía como estatua en el medio del salón recibiendo a las visitas con una sonrisa terriblemente forzada, de la que nadie se daba cuenta.

Y fue en ese momento que descubrió que no estaba hecha para eso; ella no podía ser un adorno de la sociedad como lo era su madre, y como fue su abuela, y las generaciones femeninas que la precedieron. Asuna no podía simplemente comportarse como una princesa, pese a que había recibido una educación como tal, y que tal vez tres años atrás a esta parte estaba muy convencida de que ese sería su destino; pero luego de su estadía en SAO, y de conocer a cierto espadachín negro, el mundo que conocía se había puesto de cabeza, y por primera vez se permitió pensar en reescribir su futuro.

Volteó la mirada viendo a su madre tan elegante y perfecta, un modelo de virtud que en esos momentos conversaba educadamente con otros invitados, y se sintió terriblemente ajena a ella y a todo lo que la rodeaba. Su espíritu rebelde y ese lado libre que intentaban doblegar a toda costa, se encontraba completamente a disgusto, y peleando por tomar el control de sus acciones. Se observó firmemente; el delicado kimono que portaba, su cabello recogido ceremoniosamente, y hasta el maquillaje que se había permitido... todo se le antojaba tan ridículo, tan absurdo...

Antes de pensarlo se levantó de su lugar, abandonó el sillón que ocupaba y caminó en línea recta pasando la hilera de sus primos, tías y parientes desconocidos que entre risas hipócritas departían en su pequeño y egoísta mundo, ignorándola por completo.

—¿Asuna?

Se detuvo y observó por encima de su hombro notando al joven de cabello castaño que en esa ocasión lucía un traje negro a medida. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa de circunstancia.

—Yuuya-san...

—¿Escapando?

—Oh es que mi madre y yo jugamos a las escondidas... Yo me escondo, me salteo la cena, y... luego ella me grita por mi comportamiento...

El muchacho sonrió, divertido ante su respuesta —¿Me permites acompañarte en tu escapada?

Ella se miró a si misma, y negó lentamente —No quiero cargar con la responsabilidad de que te deshereden por mi culpa...

—¿Y que planeas hacer?

Ambos estaban en medio del salón concurrido de gente, y Asuna notaba por el rabillo del ojo los vistazos furtivos de sus tías que entre cuchicheos los hacían foco de su atención. No necesitó voltear a ver a su madre para saber la gran sonrisa confiada que de seguro le despuntaba en los labios. ¿Acaso estaba cumpliendo sus caprichos otra vez?

—Necesito tomar aire... —notó que él iba a intervenir por lo que se apresuró a agregar dando unos pasitos hacia atrás —Sola...

—No estoy persiguiéndote, prima. No soy uno de tus pretendientes —Yuuya ladeó la cabeza sonriendo de lado al decir eso —Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, pienso que ambos somos bastante similares...

Ella cerró los ojos considerando aquello, luego suspiró lentamente —Me disculpo si fui descortés, y agradezco tu preocupación, pero de verdad no soy una buena compañía de momento. Buenas noches.

Sin esperar respuesta siguió caminando hasta que salió del salón.

•••••

La noche caía lentamente sobre la silenciosa ciudad de Kawagoe. El cielo encapotado vaticinaba una pronta tormenta de aguanieve que con seguridad saludaría la mañana trayendo un manto gris que abarcaría todos los días de vacaciones festivas.

Kazuto apagó la computadora, y se quitó los auriculares mientras la azulada claridad nocturna iluminaba sutilmente todo lo que le rodeaba dentro de su cuarto. Había estado desde temprano inmerso en la Internet como una forma de distraerse, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que la noche llegó sino hasta que los monitores se encontraron apagados, y la inminente oscuridad se desplegó a su alrededor.

Se tocó la nuca sonriendo para si cuando algo destelló desde la encimera que estaba ubicada junto a su cama, recordó que vuelto de la casa de Asuna había colocado allí el móvil de su novia y ya no le había prestado atención. Sorprendido al ver la luz titilando se acercó a tomarlo; deslizó el dedo por la pantalla cuando la verdad de lo aparente le explotó en la cara; el móvil estaba bloqueado.

Claro, Asuna usaba un patrón numérico para acceder a la pantalla principal.

Resignado volvió a dejar el móvil en el lugar donde estaba y se dio la vuelta para salir, de seguro Suguha ya habría hecho la cena para esperar a su madre y... Sus ojos acerados volvieron a detenerse en el _smartphone_ , otra vez la luz que rezaba la llegada de un mensaje había vuelto a encenderse, y antes de siquiera pensarlo lo tenía nuevamente entre las manos. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que estaba violando la intimidad de su novia, o que el fisgonear en lo ajeno estaba mal... No... siendo el nerd que era le bastó incluir una serie de seis números, sin detenerse a pensar, y de pronto la pantalla se liberó mostrado en primera plana una imagen de ambos, de ese día en que la había traído formalmente a su casa. Ambos se veían tan alegres que por un momento le costó reconocerse... Y no era una imagen antigua, era solo de hacía dos o tres semanas atrás.

Las notificaciones de whatsapp y llamadas perdidas abarcaban la esquina superior, así que sin dudarlo deslizó el dedo hacia abajo para saber que tanto mensaje acumulado tendría, sintiéndose ligeramente irritado de lo popular que era Asuna.

' _Shino-san está platicando conmigo Kirito-kun... ¿quieres ver que dice...?'_

' _¿Y porque querría hacer algo semejante?' se recordó preguntarle a su novia cuando estaban sentados en la banca de siempre en el patio de la escuela, luego de un sustancioso almuerzo, y él revisaba su horario de ese día, varios días después de la última pelea._

' _P-Pues... '_

La había mirado con una expresión tal que Asuna decidió callar y nunca volver a mencionar el asunto. Sin embargo intuía que ella se había puesto triste... ¿quién entendía a las mujeres?

Empero ahora estaba haciendo precisamente _eso_ , revisando el móvil de su novia cuando tiempo atrás le había dado a entender que obrar así era tonto. Deslizó el dedo por el menú del whatsapp notando con asombro la cantidad de mensajes que tenía sin leer, la primera en la lista era Rika, y luego Keiko, al igual que varios números sin registrar, de gente ignota saludándole, pidiendo asesoría, o ayuda en los estudios... Vaya que era popular...

Volvió al primer whatsapp y presionó el ícono, descendiendo en la pantalla para leerlos por orden de entrada.

 _«¡Asuna! ¿Que diablos pasó? ¿Kirito y tú se pelaron? El imbécil llamó a aquí preguntándome si sabía de ti... y justo estaba con Klein... pero... ¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿Estas bien?»_

 _«Hasta Sinon se veía extraña... y no mencionó palabra cuando la llevamos en el taxi... ¿ sabes si pasó algo?»_

 _«Al menos mándame un mensaje, baka»_

 _«Asuna...»_

Y la cadena de mensajes seguía.

 _«Buen día, supongo que no estas en la ciudad por eso no me respondes, así que cuando consigas wi-fi contestame... ¿que tal la reunión en casa de tus abuelos?»_

 _«¿Tu madre ha vuelto a las andadas de presentarte un nuevo prospecto de matrimonio...?»_

—¿QUÉ...?

 _«¡Tómale una foto y envíamela...!»_

— _¡Onii-chan! ¿Está todo bien ahí dentro? —_ la voz amortiguada de Suguha se oyó a través de la puerta.

Él se volvió ligeramente sintiéndose algo tonto por reaccionar de esa forma —Perdona Sugu, no es nada... no me había dado cuenta que había avanzado tanto la hora...

— _Mamá llamó para avisar que estaba en camino, a ti te toca preparar la ensalada..._

—Bueno... —Kazuto suspiró —Ahora voy.

Oyó las pisadas alejándose en sentido contrario y suspiró; no es que lo apenara que su hermana lo pillara con el móvil de Asuna entre las manos... pero prefería no dar explicaciones.

Volvió su atención para seguir leyendo los mensajes de Rika cuando el móvil empezó a timbrar ruidosamente, el nombre de _Shino_ parpadeando en la pantalla, anunciando la llamada entrante. Titubeó ¿debía atenderla o no? No olvidaba que por su culpa, y por no saber como manejar un malentendido, aquella situación acabó saliéndose de control, afectando a las dos muchachas en el proceso. Si respondía la llamada desde el móvil de Asuna podía acabarse el asunto de tajo... pero cuando estaba decidido a hacerlo el aparato dejó de sonar.

Frunció los labios irritado... ¿quien diablos lo mandaba a creer ilusamente que las cosas se solucionarían por sí solas? ¿Que no decía su madre que _Las situaciones caen por su peso_? Pero _esa_ situación nunca acabó de _caer_ , sino que pareció mutar y enredarse una y otra vez como un nudo ciego. Y él no quiso herir a Shino... mucho menos a Asuna... ¿Entonces? ¿Que había pasado que todo a su alrededor acabó de cabeza?

¿Acaso tenía un poder innato que atraía a las chicas irremediablemente hacia él? ¿Como las abejas a la miel, o las polillas a la luz?

Sonaba ridículo...

— _No sé que historia te has montado en la cabeza... — le dijo terminante a Shino, quitando los brazos de la chica de su cuello, y sosteniéndolos lejos de si —Pero estás muy equivocada, y confundes amistad con otra cosa de la que jamás te di indicios..._

— _Kirito... yo..._

— _Estás totalmente errada._

La expresión rota que demostró el rostro de la joven tras oírle, quedó grabada a fuego en su subconsciente durante todo el trayecto que siguió a la búsqueda de su novia...

Suspiró notando que la notificación de un mensaje nuevo abarcaba la pantalla. Como intuyó se trataba de Shino _«Asuna tenemos que hablar... cuando leas este mensaje contéstame... ¿es cierto que Kirito y tú están juntos?»_

Kazuto no necesitó la aprobación de la pelirroja para responder, sus dedos volaron sobre el teclado táctil _«Es cierto, él y yo estamos juntos... llevamos casi año y medio de relación... »_ No se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que Asuna podría llegar a molestarse por intervenir en una conversación que no le concernía. A veces ella era tan complicada... La falta de confianza en sí misma seguía presente pese a sus esporádicos intentos de desarraigarla.

Ese círculo vicioso donde todos los aspectos negativos de su carácter salían a flote, parecía medirse con la personalidad madura que contra viento y marea ansiaba ostentar frente a todos, frente a él principalmente. Y caía. Se resquebrajaba porque aquella máscara era tan frágil, tan tenue que nada parecía sostenerla... Pero ¿porqué era tan insegura en cuanto a si misma? ¿En cuanto a sus sentimientos? Kazuto reconocía que no se había comportado de la mejor forma siendo tan huraño, tan parco con ella; pero sus sentimientos estaban ahí, y aunque no se los confesara todo el tiempo, Asuna era la absoluta dueña de ellos...

— _¡Onii-chan!_ —la voz de Suguha volvió a oírse con acento impaciente.

Kazuto enchufó el móvil de Asuna a una terminar eléctrica cuando vio que estaba bajo en carga, y respondió mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

—Ya voy Sugu, no seas mandona.

•••••

Cuando recostó la cabeza en la almohada esa noche, no se detuvo a pensar cuanto daño pudo haber causado entre la relación de su amiga y novia; convencido que había hecho lo correcto al responder esos mensajes, cerró los ojos y se durmió rogando internamente que toda esa pesadilla se terminara al día siguiente.

Aunque le costara reconocerlo, y aunque Asuna fuera terca, testaruda y orgullosa, la extrañaba. Echaba de menos verla, y sus llamados cuando en la noche le hablaba para desearle dulces sueños.

Y ansiaba verla para esclarecer todo el malentendido, necesitaba cerciorarse de que realmente estaba bien. Esa era otra de las preocupaciones que le rondaba por la cabeza, aunque como bien había escrito Rika, en Kyoto, la conexión era arcaica, por lo que debería de esperar a que ella volviera de su viaje.

— _Asuna..._

•••••

—... Y el patito feo hizo su aparición... —silbó Kouchirou mirando a su hermana que tomaba asiento frente a él en el jardín cerrado de la imponente casona de sus abuelos.

—Sin embargo este patito feo se ha transformado en un hermoso cisne... —refirió quien lo acompañaba, sonriendo con una mueca divertida al notar su atuendo —Un cisne rebelde debo agregar...

Asuna se hizo la desentendida, esa mañana usaba jeans como una forma de desafiar abiertamente la tradición de esos costosos kimonos de orden ceremonial que las mujeres de la familia usaban. Pero allí estaba ella con sus jeans _skinny_ rotos en las rodillas, una camiseta corta que dejaba su cintura al descubierto y su cabello trenzado de cualquier manera. Usaba poco maquillaje solo para tapar las secuelas del cuasi abuso de tres días atrás, los moretones leves ya casi no se notaban, aunque lograba camuflar muy bien aquellos que aún oscurecían su nívea piel.

—Sabes bien que mamá no se tomará bien tu atuendo.

—Sinceramente no me importa —Asuna refirió mientras una mucama le servía una taza de café negro. Observó de soslayo a la otra persona que acompañaba a su hermano y sostuvo aquellos enigmáticos ojos verdes algunos segundos antes de desviar la vista —¿Entonces es verdad que ustedes dos se conocen?

—¿No le has dicho Yuu? —preguntó Kouchirou con desconcierto codeando a su compañero —Él y yo fuimos juntos a la universidad...

—Pues aunque se lo dijera, no creo que me recuerde... Ella estaba muy pequeña cuando iba a tu casa... —la contempló con expresión burlona —Y ya fue luego durante el fiasco de SAO, que volví contigo del exterior...

—Ni me lo recuerdes...

—También me habían enviado una casco de realidad virtual, pero aún no había tenido oportunidad de probarlo... —bebió de su café —Quizás debas recordarle que no soy igual al resto de nuestros otros primos, Kou —rió —Porque Asuna-san me tiene en ese concepto...

Un golpe cayó sobre la cabeza de la chica —¿Que andas pensando baka? ¡Yuu no se parece en nada a esa bola de imbéciles!

Asuna se sobó molesta —¿Porque nunca te había visto en otras reuniones familiares?

—Oh, pero si he estado aquí... —confesó el castaño echándose hacia atrás en su asiento —Pero antes no despegabas la vista del suelo... —un suave rubor tiñó las mejillas de la chica al reconocer que sus palabras eran certeras; antes de su estadía en SAO se dedicaba a obedecer ciegamente las órdenes de su madre —Además si mal no recuerdo mi tía había hablado de su deseo de comprometerte con Nobuyuki-san...

—¡Oh por favor Yuuya, no hables con respeto de ese sujeto! ¡De no haber sido por kirigaya-kun nunca nos hubiéramos enterado de sus planes...!

—¿Kirigaya-kun?

—Mi novio —se apresuró a declarar notando de inmediato la mirada de su hermano mayor sobre ella.

—Que no dijiste que él y tú ya no estaban junt... ¡Oye! —se recluyó sobre la mesa soltando un colorido improperio. Al parecer Asuna le había dado un pisotón o algo semejante.

Yuuya rió divertido notando la interacción de ambos hermanos, comentó —Sí, en algún momento tío Shuzou me contó lo que el tal Nobuyuki hizo... por esa razón mi padre hizo todo lo posible para que me saliera de la compañía familiar...

—Pero no te ha ido mal como economista ¿verdad? —prosiguió Kouchirou.

—¿Economista? —repitió Asuna sorprendida —¿Que no dijiste que trabajabas en la empresa familiar? ¿Que te gustaba la tecnología?

Kouchirou rió entre dientes —Yuu se debate entre lo que sus padres quieren que haga y lo que le apasiona... —la miró —¿No te recuerda a alguien?

—Trabajé con tío Shouzou en _RECT_ _Inc._ hasta que lo ocurrido con Nobuyuki hizo que mi padre tomara la decisión de que me apartara de la empresa y viera mi futuro bancario... Lo hice para satisfacer a mi padre... —al notar que la joven lo veía desconcertada, añadió —Te dije que éramos similares, prima...

Asuna sintió la verdad de esa frase taladrándole el subconsciente.

Kouchirou liberó la tensión riendo —Al parecer la rebeldía no es un rasgo ajeno de la sangre Yuuki... —la muchacha tenía una expresión contrariada por lo que agregó —¿Encontraste tu móvil?

—Si te dije que lo extravié — Asuna manifestó débilmente, aunque por dentro no recordaba bien si lo había dejado en el bar de Agil o si realmente lo hubo perdido durante esa carrera alocada hacia la estación de Shinjuku, ya se ocuparía de él cuando regresara a Setagaya.

—¿Que pasó? —Yuuya aventuró al notar a los hermanos hablando en murmullos frente a él. Kouchirou suspiró con cierto aburrimiento.

—Asuna es muy... _a_ _venturer_ _a_ , y en una de esas aventuras perdió su teléfono.

—Oh... y...

—No tiene importancia, ya estuvo —rechazó la nueva taza de café que la mucama iba a servirle y se puso de pie, quizás podría visitar los lugares icónicos de la ciudad, eso le haría bien; distenderse un poco para pensar que tanto haría cuando volviera a Tokyo —Iré a caminar un momento...

—Espera Asuna —Yuuya la retuvo con un gesto al notarla tan resuelta. Metió la mano en la bolsa de su jean; él también vestía informal, extrayendo su smartphone última generación —¿Porque no llamamos a tu número? Quizás alguien encontró tu móvil y quiera devolverlo...

—No es mala idea —lo secundó Kouchirou, y le hizo un gesto firme de que volviera a sentarse.

•••••

—Onii-chan ¿que no piensas salir de tu habitación? — Suguha metió la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta notando al nombrado sentado frente a sus tres pantallas, navegando abstraído en el foro para gamers de ALO. Estaba tan aislado leyendo que no escuchó la entrada de su hermana —Kazuto —lo llamó ésta con firmeza.

El muchacho volteó a verla quitándose los auriculares —Ah Sugu ¿ocurre algo?

—¿Qué haces?

—Ha salido una nueva actualización del juego... se han desbloqueado unas cuantas _cosas_ interesantes...

—¿Cosas?

—Habilidades, items, y más pisos para conquistar... _New Aincrad_ se ha vuelto terriblemente popular...

—Suenas como si eso te molestara onii-chan.

Kazuto se encogió de hombros refunfuñando por lo bajo, si bien estaba satisfecho de que el nuevo castillo de Aincrad tuviera tal repercusión, estaba un poco hastiado de que se hubiera vuelto tan famoso, y que gente que no conocía su historia o trascendencia, lo tomara tan livianamente por ser el juego de moda.

Antes de que pudiera responder a la afirmación de su hermana, el silencio fue roto por el sonido de un móvil sonando. Alertada por el alboroto los ojos turquesa de la pelinegra buscaron la fuente de dicha intromisión hasta desembocar en el aparato rosado que descansaba junto a otro de color negro que conocía muy bien.

—¿Que ese no es teléfono de Asuna-san? —Kazuto sonrió desviando la mirada —¿Porque lo tienes tú?

—Larga historia —se maldijo de no haberlo apagado cuando tuvo oportunidad, pero movido por una curiosidad morbosa lo mantuvo encendido para _saber_ quien le enviaba mensajes o whatsapp con tanto ahínco. Shino había desistido luego de que le dijera la verdad tajante de que Asuna y él estaban juntos.

—¿No vas a responder?

Tras mirar de reojo que el número figuraba en _privado_ , y por ende era desconocido optó por no hacerle caso, y dedicarse a moverse de un lado a otro en su silla giratoria. El aparato timbró unas tres veces y luego se detuvo. La expresión del joven parecía intensa y seria —Oye Sugu... ¿tienes tiempo para una misión en ALO?

—Pero Asuna-san no está, y el resto del grupo no creo que...

—Solo seríamos Liz, Silica, Yui, tú y yo... —nombró, luego la miró de reojo —¿Como sabes que Asuna no está en la ciudad?

Ella sonrió orgullosa de conocer algunos detalles factibles de su cuñada —En la fiesta donde Agil anunció que pasaría las vacaciones festivas con sus padres en Kyoto... pobrecilla no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero no quería desairar a su madre, siempre dice que es muy estricta con ella...

—Sí, siempre repite lo mismo —intervino con un suspiro.

—¿Kazuto, es que aún no conoces a tu suegra...? —no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al decirlo — Ya se la presentaste a mamá oficialmente... Entonces... ella se niega a hacer lo mismo contigo o... ¡Tú tienes miedo de enfrentarte a su madre!

—Q-Que cosas dices Sugu... Yo no le tengo miedo... —al oír la risa maliciosa de su hermana optó por distraerla —¿Entonces te unes para la misión?

—Está bien —ahogó una risilla —Iré a llamar a Rika y a Keiko.

•••••

Convencida de que su móvil lo había extraviado en su aventura de aquella noche, Asuna desistió a la idea de intentar encontrarlo; era obvio que quien ahora lo tenia en su poder se negaría a devolverlo, de otra forma hubiera respondido a todas las veces que porfiadamente Kouchirou y Yuuya intentaron comunicarse.

Enojada, o tal vez, simplemente hastiada de aquella situación decidió hacerse a la idea de que debía dar por perdido todo lo que atesoraba en ese móvil; las notas, mensajes, y lo más importante: las imágenes junto a su _ex_ novio que atestiguaban contra viento y marea su relación con él... todo eso se había acabado y debía empezar por aceptarlo.

Por lo que decidió salir a caminar hacia el oeste, siguiendo los senderos que tan bien conocía, antes de que la señora Kyouko la regañara por el atuendo informal, o por no compartir el té con sus tías, como acostumbraban a hacer desde que tenía memoria. Si existía alguna duda de su personalidad rebelde, con esa acción censurable ponía en evidencia lo que pensaba de las tradiciones estrictas de su familia, y de las ideas casamenteras de su madre.

Habría un castigo memorable esperándola para cuando decidiera volver, pero de momento eso no le interesaba; su mente tenía otras cosas en las cuales ocuparse. La Asuna de aquí de Kyouto parecía una versión fuerte y opuesta de esa joven endeble y asustadiza que vivía en Setagaya... ¿Acaso era el cambio de atmósfera? ¿el cambio de hogar, o de gente que la rodeaba? ¿Que fue realmente lo que sacó a la luz su vena rebelde, esa que no usaba desde que formó parte de las líneas de KOB?

Ya estaba cansada de intentar complacer a todos, a su familia, a su madre, a _él_... y eso abría nuevos interrogantes a resolver. ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a Kazuto si persistía en buscarla para aclarar las cosas...? Por un lado estaba segura que lo haría... ¿Pero y si no? ¿Y si acataba su decisión de separarse de ella? ¿Y si descubría que de verdad sí le gustaba Shino como había dicho Keiko?

' _¡Eres tonta Asuna! ¿es que ya no lo amas? ¿Vas a dejarlo a merced de ella sin luchar?'_ Su parte inestable y tímida le sugería que así lo hiciera, pero su lado aguerrido, ese que luchaba por hacerse ver, se contraponía a sus pensamientos de inseguridad _'¡No puedes darte por vencida tan fácilmente! Aunque Shino sea mucho mejor... aún puedes demostrarle a Kazuto que sigues siendo la misma chica de la que se enamoró...'_

—Si es que eso fuera verdad... —murmuró con un hilo de voz, cubriéndose a si misma cuando una gélida correntada la envolvió de tal modo que la dejó temblando. Alzó la vista para ver donde se encontraba; el entramado bosque de bambú se erguía en todo su esplendor frente a sus ojos. Arashiyama siempre ofreció una bonita vista invernal con sus paisajes nevados, y aunque ese año la nieve estaba ausente, la baja temperatura se hacía sentir.

Asuna no disponía de un abrigo adecuado para adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque e ir al templo como solía hacer otras veces cuando hacía esa misma travesía junto a Kouchirou. En esa ocasión había ido a buscar un poco de tranquilidad, algo de sosiego; necesitaba el sonido relajante que emitían las cañas de bambú al mecerse con la brisa, el silbido de las hojas creaba una melodía tal que siempre la dejaba en un agradable estado de calma. Quizás porque asociaba ese sonido al del bosque de cedros que rodeaba la desaparecida casa de sus abuelos maternos en Miyagi... Lugar en el que solía pasar sus veranos infantiles...

Una nueva correntada la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, el aire se había puesto frío, y al alzar la vista descubrió los pequeños puntos blancos que descendían del cielo. La nieve llegaba tarde.

Abrazándose a si misma, giró sobre sus talones para emprender el viaje de vuelta; por un momento la idea de una taza de té caliente como la que preparaban sus tías no le parecía un mal prospecto.

Volvió la vista un segundo admirando esas varillas infinitas que con los pequeños puntos blancos parecían de plata, y le susurró al viento.

—Desearía que mi próxima visita a este lugar fuera en otras circunstancias...

Por un estúpido momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Kazuto estuviera a su lado atestiguando todo eso...

•••••

Por alguna extraña razón en el camino de regreso se encontró con Kouchirou y Yuuya que alertados por el súbito cambio de clima habían salido a buscarla llevando un abrigo extra para ella. A Asuna no le alcanzaron las palabras de agradecimiento hacia ambos muchachos, sobretodo cuando ambos insistieron en entrar a una de esas cafeterías artesanales que rodeaba la bajaba del bosquecillo para beber algo caliente. La sangre le fluyó por el cuerpo cuando dio el primer sorbo a la taza de café.

Luego de eso siguieron en la ciudad paseando, y Asuna ya de mejor humor decidió comprar presentes para todo el grupo de amigos sin excepción.

Pero la nota del día, _del viaje_ , fue descubrir que distinto era Yuuya del resto de sus primos. Aún se andaba con pinzas en cuanto a su obrar y a como tratarlo, pues nunca fue buena interactuando con el sexo opuesto. Pero podía afirmar que el joven parecía completamente sincero con sus intenciones, y que de verdad solo quería mantener una relación de amigos, de primos.

El muchacho guardaba cierto parecido con su hermano; lo veía de soslayo y reconocía ciertos rasgos dominantes de Kouchirou: su piel trigueña, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, la expresión concentrada y analítica cuando necesitaba explicar algo...

Posiblemente, tener un aliado en la familia además de su hermano no era una mala idea... sobretodo cuando el sujeto en cuestión parecía ser de gran agrado para su madre.

•••••

Luego de los días de vacaciones festivas Kazuto estaba ansioso de ver a Asuna. Decir que no había extrañado ni pensado en esa pelirroja testaruda sería una gran mentira, cuando el nombre de la chica fue el pensamiento recurrente en su cabeza.

Esa mañana se levantó temprano, alistó sus cosas, guardó el móvil de Asuna en su mochila para devolvérselo apenas la viera, y tras desayunar a toda prisa salió de la casa sin esperar a Suguha, olvidando que supuestamente debían salir juntos.

Tomó el tren y llegó en tiempo récord, los copos de nieve acompañaron su camino hasta que entró al establecimiento. Se quedó algunos segundos dubitativo por si debía esperar a Asuna allí, o en la cafetería como usualmente hacían. Permaneció varios minutos tiritando en la entrada, pero razonó que recibir a la joven con un resfrío incipiente por comportarse como un necio no era la mejor opción, por lo que resignado se alejó hacia su salón, mirando en todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrarla en el trayecto.

A la hora de la comida debió de quedarse de tutor en el salón para ayudar a uno de sus compañeros, por lo que la idea de ver su novia volvió a quedarse en la nada. Le extrañó que ni Rika ni Keiko fueran a buscarlo. Sobretodo cuando tenía mucho que decirle a la primera luego de haber curioseado el teléfono de Asuna durante su ausencia, y luego de haber descubierto _ciertos_ detalles que ignoraba. No olvidaba que Liz era su mejor amiga, y por ende era mejor tenerla de su lado.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida salió disparado del salón ubicado en un piso superior, y casi al trote descendió las escaleras y apretó el paso por el pasillo hasta llegar a los casilleros. Encontró el suyo y mientras se colocaba sus zapatos se mantenía con los sentidos alertas para distinguir la familiar cabeza pelirroja.

Caminó entre los estudiantes que no le prestaban atención y cuando atravesaba el hall la vio por fin. Asuna caminaba varias hileras mas adelante junto a Rika. Quiso llamarla pero se contuvo... ya la alcanzaría cuando se separara de la castaña en el portón principal. Asuna debía tomar el tren como él por lo que aprovecharía ese trayecto para hablar.

La siguió a corta distancia notando dos cosas que hicieron que mermara los pasos hasta que se detuvo pasmado en medio del campus. Tras despedirse de Liz, Asuna abrió un paraguas rojo para guarecerse del aguanieve que persistía en caer sobre ellos y caminó decidida hacia un convertible negro que le hizo un guiño de luces para llamar su atención; de este descendió un muchacho vestido formalmente que la esperaba componiendo una mueca burlona. Un sujeto que él nunca había visto en su vida, vale aclarar. Pero la situación no terminaba allí; del lado izquierdo de la calle se acercaba Shino, no llevaba sombrilla y el clima gélido caía sobre si acentuando la expresión enojosa y terminante de su rostro. Alzó la voz dirigiéndose a ella, y a él a quien hubo visto de antemano.

—Mataré dos pájaros de un tiro... necesitaba hablar contigo Asuna... —suspiró —Y con Kirito también... los tres tenemos mucho que aclarar...

Y Kazuto deseó que la tierra lo tragase cuando Asuna se giró sorprendida y bajo el ala de su paraguas rojo lo contempló con una expresión difícil de determinar.

* * *

 _Nota..._

 _Aqui ya es muy tarde, las 4:15 am... así que haré una nota de autor mas elaborada en otra ocasión._

 _Gracias por leer! Si encuentran algun error es porque mis dedos andan demasiado torpes, pero prometo corregir esto pronto._

 _Lo proximo en actualizar será «Crystal» un oneshot post OS regalo para mi amiga May._

 _Diganme que les pareció esto!_

 _Sumi Chan~_


	4. Rompecabezas

_De espadas & promesas._

•

 _'Pero debes prometerme algo... siempre que uses esta espada deberás tenerme presente en tu corazón...'_

•

* * *

 _4\. Rompecabezas_

—Sinonon ¿qué haces aquí?

La joven pelirroja se acercó a cubrirla con su paraguas con suma preocupación al notar su rostro contrariado y su aspecto húmedo, pero la expresión que la castaña le devolvió no fue de agradecimiento como ella creyó, sino más bien una mirada oscura cargada de rabia y resentimiento..

—Estoy toda empapada. No hay razón para que te preocupes —apartó la sombrilla con un gesto brusco.

Kazuto se acercó también a las dos en el momento en que el muchacho que estaba junto al deportivo abría un paraguas negro y se les aproximaba desde el lado contrario.

—Asuna ¿porqué no los llevo a donde quiera que vayan? No creo que sea un buen momento para permanecer aquí bajo la lluvia —miró a Kazuto fijamente cubriéndolo —No es un clima favorable.

—Oh… es que… —los ojos avellanos se abrieron impresionados al ver al pelinegro a su lado. Notó que este abría la boca para hablar, y le entró pánico. No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. No aún. Y menos frente a Shino —¿Puedes llevarnos a ambas?

—A tu amigo también si así lo deseas.

Claro, no podía dejar a Kazuto librado a su suerte, y al ver la manera tormentosa en la que veía al otro muchacho, estaba esperando que los presentara.

Ante la duda de la pelirroja Yuya tomó la palabra —Por favor entren, los llevaré a dónde deseen.

De alguna manera los tres jóvenes acabaron dentro del vehículo; Kazuto del lado del conductor, Shino y Asuna en los asientos traseros. Yuya observó la expresión consternada en el rostro de la pelirroja, la que parecía tener que ver con la presencia de los otros dos. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo alzando la voz mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil:

—Soy Yuya Yuuki, primo de Asuna.

La expresión del pelinegro pareció relajarse ante las palabras del mayor, y antes de que pudiera nombrarse a si mismo, Asuna continuó con las presentaciones:

—Yuya es mi primo —reiteró con voz firme —Ella es Asada Shino —señaló a la chica a su lado —Y él Kirigaya Kazuto…

Ante el familiar apellido Yuya desvió la atención del camino para verle —¿Tú eres el famoso Kirigaya-kun?

El nombrado miró por el espejo retrovisor a la chica esperando que especificara _qué_ tipo de relación tenían en común, pero aunque Asuna sostuvo su mirada guardó silencio.

—¿Famoso? —aventuró mordaz —Pues a decir verdad, Asuna nunca mencionó que tenía un primo…

—¿Porque no me sorprende? —rió levemente —Pues sí actúa como si no existiera; pero al contrario ella sí me hablado de ti —le hizo un guiño —Espero podamos ser amigos… —miró a la chica de gafas que se veía estupefacta y perdida —Eso va también para ti Shino-san; quiero ser _amigo_ de todos los amigos de mi prima.

Eso se sintió como una estocada para el pobre Kazuto. Quien por un momento sintió en carne propia el significado de sus apresuradas palabras con eso de _'Es mi amiga de SAO'._ Apretó los labios creyendo que se explicaría, y al no hacerlo empezó —Pues yo…

—Lo sé —lo abstuvo cortante el conductor para bochorno del joven, miró a las chicas de atrás por el espejo retrovisor, Asuna parecía mortificada y Shino molesta —¿Estoy correcto? ¿Es por aquí?

—Sí, dobla a la derecha, haz dos cuadras y llegaremos hasta el complejo departamental de Shino.

—Ohhh… es una zona bastante bonita… Sólo de residencias estudiantiles...

Asuna volvió a mirar a su acompañante; la actitud de la chica decía mucho de sus gestos, su ropa húmeda, las manos empuñadas como garras en las rodillas, su mirada penetrante y el entrecejo fruncido… ¿qué le ocurría? Y lo más importante… ¿Porqué no acabó sentada del lado de Kazuto? Seguramente había ido a la escuela a recogerlo a él… ¿Quizás también iba a mencionarle que luego de lo que pasó en el bar estaba juntos? Otra vez no podía dejar de atormentarse pese a que se había propuesto olvidar todo lo relacionado a esos dos… ¡Pero el primer día que volvía a clases debía enfrentarse a ambos! ¿Era alguna broma cruel del azar para poner a prueba sus decisiones?

—En verdad necesito hablar contigo.

La voz sibilante de Shino la obligó a verla, las oscuras pupilas la atraparon al enfrentar su mirada haciéndole imposible negarse —¿Quieres que regrese luego de dejar a Kir-Kazuto?

Shino asintió, la conversación fue hecha entre susurros por lo que los dos jóvenes de adelante no habían oído nada —Aquí está bien —prorrumpió al notar que el edificio donde quedaba su departamento se encontraba a la vista —Gracias por traerme, Yuuki-san

—Dime Yuya, y no ha sido problema —el auto se estacionó junto al cordón.

Se volvió a Kazuto quien seguía con la mirada al frente esperando que descendiera sin intenciones de mirarla, añadió quedo —Contesta mis mensajes Kirito— Asuna no creía que una simple frase pudiera denotar tal intimidad que terminara lacerando la pequeña esperanza que pese a todo cultivaba como tonta. Sin embargo Kazuto no le contestó. Resignada Shino añadió antes de cerrar la portezuela —Nos vemos luego, Asuna…

—¿Y ahora donde? —Yuya afirmó solícito arrancando de nueva cuenta el vehículo.

—Kawagoe.

—En verdad quisiera hablar con Asuna, si pudieras dejarnos a algunas cuadras del centro de la ciud…

—No es buena idea —ella le cortó secamente, malhumorada de que se dirigiera con tanta liviandad a su persona.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, _en serio_ necesito hacerlo.

—Tengo un compromiso…

—Posponlo.

—¿Que no ves que estoy con mi primo? No puedo simplemente deshacerme de él, mi madre lo envió por mí.

Yuya seguía manejando sintiendo la tensión en el aire; la expresión de Asuna era de indiferencia y fastidio, la del muchacho a su lado de sufrimiento. Decidió romper un poco la atmósfera —En realidad no me envió tía Kyouko, Kou me pidió que te recogiera considerando que no tienes móvil, estaba preocupado por ti… Me pidió que te llevara sana y salva hasta la casa.

—Ah si… mi móvil… que fiasco.

Kazuto alzó los ojos al recordar que llevaba el celular de la chica consigo, y que gran parte del lío de que se encontrara allí dentro se debía a que iba a devolvérselo —Asun…

—Hablando de eso, revisa atrás del asiento en el que estás sentada, pues hay algo para ti —la voz resuelta del joven castaño resonó interrumpiéndolo por lo que se vio obligado a callar.

—¿Algo para mí? ¿Que es esto?

—Ábrelo.

Con desconfianza Asuna abrió la bolsa y miró a su primo con expresión molesta —No debías hacerlo.

—Mencionaste que lo habías extraviado, quise hacerte un favor. No significa nada —rió entre dientes.

Asuna sacó una caja mediana en cuyos laterales se veía la imagen de lo que sin duda había dentro. Se trataba de un _smartphone_ último modelo, y más avanzado en tecnología que el que solía tener ella —No debías hacerlo… —reiteró con un suspiro.

—No es problema, se lo cobraré a Kou ¿contenta?

—¿Debo activarlo?

—Oh sí, olvidé mencionar. Debemos pasar por la compañía telefónica y solicitar el nuevo chip. ¿Pierdes demasiadas cosas de tu anterior móvil?

Asuna lo pensó con detenimiento, sobre todo al ver la expresión apesadumbrada de quien solía ser su novio. Respondió firme —No.

—Bien… entonces ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

Kazuto sacó la voz de las profundidades de su garganta y respondió secamente con hombros bajos —Kawagoe.

•••••

El resto del viaje fue hecho en completo silencio, salvo algún intento de conversación de Yuya que a toda costa quería remar con el ambiente tenso, pero todo resultaba infructuoso; Asuna respondía con monosílabos, y Kazuto era obvio que no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Le dictaba las indicaciones para el viaje, y casi que pareció aliviado cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de arquitectura japonesa.

—Vaya que tienes una casa muy impresionante, ¿y eso que se ve ahí es un dojo? —comentó verdaderamente impresionado

—Sí, mi hermana practica kendo —respondió escueto y se aprestó para descender —Gracias por el aventón, Yuuya-san —miró por sobre su hombro a la chica —¿Puede ser que hable contigo un par de minutos? Mi madre querrá saludarte si sabe que estás aquí.

Eso era cierto; ni Midori, ni Suguha tenían la culpa de lo que fuera ocurría entre ellos. Soltando un suspiro cansino se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y siseó un _'_ _Espérame unos segundos'_ a su primo, y descendió tras Kazuto.

Este no perdió el tiempo, tomó a la chica del codo y la llevó consigo al amparo del hall, desde donde no podrían verlos desde el automóvil,y también para guarecerse de la lluvia que seguía cayendo copiosamente.

Asuna tironeó de su brazo para soltarse, pero Kazuto siendo más fuerte, afianzó el agarre y dando un paso hacia adelante, la apresó contra su cuerpo con ambos brazos. Solo entonces cuando sintió el respirar exaltado de la chica contra su cuello se permitió suspirar con cierto alivio. Hundió el rostro en ese cabello fragante —Te eché de menos… —ella estaba tensa murmurando algo que él no alcanzaba a entender. Actuando por propia necesidad apretó el abrazo de modo que sintió la contextura de sus huesos pequeños bajo la tela del uniforme —Te extrañé, ¿estás bien? Fui a verte a tu casa al otro día de lo de Agil, y tu ama de llaves me dijo que te habías ido a Kyoto con tu familia… y te extrañé muchísimo… ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Que me sueltes —se impulsó hacia atrás librándose. A pesar de su expresión ceñuda, había una ligera sombra de rubor sobre el puente de su nariz.

—¿Sigues molesta? ¿No te sirvió para pensar todo este tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto?

Que le preguntara eso tan livianamente casi que hizo que se le fuera encima furiosa ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso, cuando por culpa de él estaban en esa situación en primer lugar?

—Sí, he pensado demasiado, y sigo sosteniendo mi decisión.

—¿Estamos separados? —aventuró con sorna.

Asuna le dio un manotazo al pecho y se alejó emprendiendo el camino hacia la entrada de la casa —Iré saludar a Midori-san.

—Me sustituiste demasiado rápido, ¿verdad?

Ella se detuvo a medio camino —¿Qué?

Hizo alusión al vehículo con su cabeza—Te trajiste a alguien que esté a tu mismo nivel, y te trate como la princesa que eres… —no terminó de exponer su idea cuando la bofetada que ella le pegó le sepultó el resto de las palabras en el fondo de la garganta. La miró sorprendido, herido y confundido. Asuna jamás se había comportado de una manera similar.

—Eres un imbécil…

—¿Y que esperas que piense cuando me refriegas a la cara a ese muñeco de torta?

—Es mi primo, el mejor amigo de mi hermano… —se dio cuenta de que le estaba rindiendo explicaciones como novia sumisa y se refregó el cabello histérica —¿O acaso me viste que estuve besuqueándome con él?

—Eso no es lo que quise…

—¡Porque yo sí te vi besando a Shino! —le gritó exaltada.

— _¿Qué…?_

La voz intrusa provino desde el frente, desde la puerta de madera abierta donde una mujer de mediana edad se encontraba observando al par de adolescentes que se quedaron en silencio al verla.

—Midori-san…

—Mamá.

Asuna se encogió de hombros, algunos segundos y compuso una sonrisa culposa dirigiéndose a la mujer que la veía con evidente pena —Buenas tardes Midori-san.

—Asuna-chan,¿quieres tomar un té? Acabo de hornear las galletas favoritas de Sugu…

—Lo siento mucho, estoy con prisa… solo pasaba a saludarle —hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella, sin embargo la mujer se le acercó y la abrazó con ternura. Esa sensación cálida y maternal solo la experimentaba cuando estaba junto a ella, cuando echaba en falta la relación con su propia madre. Su madre siempre tan fría, tan hosca, como si su presencia le causara repulsión… Sintió que esa máscara de indiferencia que había armado en torno a su corazón empezó a resquebrajarse ante el gesto cariñoso de la dama. Sin darse cuenta devolvió el abrazo y se dejó abrazar por ella.

—Hace mucho que no vienes ¿de veras no puedes quedarte un momento?

Y Asuna daría lo que fuera por seguir aferrada a ese cuerpo cálido que le transmitía ese amor maternal que echaba de menos en su casa. Sus ojos empezaron a escocer… Era todo tan complicado… Negó con la cabeza con suavidad, luego adquiriendo mayor fuerza.

—En verdad debo irme, me esperan allá afuera… Solo bajé a saludar un momento.

—Pero sabes que eres bienvenida a venir siempre que quieras ¿verdad?

Aquello la desarmó. Midori siempre era tan buena y maravillosa con ella, y estaba convencida que pasara lo que pasara con Kazuto; su relación con aquella mujer no cambiaría.

—Gracias Midori-san… —intentó sonreír.

La mujer le revolvió el cabello con cariño antes de desaparecer en el interior de la vivienda, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada siniestra al apuesto joven que esperaba a un costado que terminaran de hablar.

Asuna se pasó la mano por los ojos secando todo rastro de humedad sospechoso, antes de girarse a él que seguía con expresión lastimosa todo los movimientos de la chica.

—Asuna…

—En verdad no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. ¿No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es?

—Tu lo estás haciendo difícil ahora mismo… —dudó si decirle que él había encontrado su móvil… luego recordando que aquel sujeto le obsequiara un teléfono mejor que el que tenía, desistió del intento —¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser como antes?

—Porque la confianza entre nosotros se rompió… porque me ignoraste cuando recurrí a ti para decirte algo que consideraba importante… porque dejaste que _ella_ se metiera en el medio de nosotros… Porque para ti fue más importante encontrar una maldita espada mítica que saber como me sentía yo al respecto… Porque… Porque parece que cada cosa que hacemos nos separa más y más de lo que habíamos proyectado… Y no culpo a Shino, solo… solo hubiera deseado que me lo dijeras…

—Es que no hay nada que decir… ese beso que viste fue un error… ¡Ella me besó!

—Y tú no pudiste negarte, ¿verdad? —replicó entre dientes y con su mano derecha se apretó los párpados —Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y es desgastante siempre decir y escuchar lo mismo… Quizás haya sido mi culpa por fingir que no veía la conexión que flotaba entre ustedes… me convencía que solo eran amigos… pero Silica-chan fue muy clara…

—¿Keiko? ¿Qué te ha dicho ella? ¿Además porque metes la misión de _Excalibur_ en el medio? Pensé que estabas feliz por mí…

—Ya no tengo ganas de hablar de eso… esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado… ¿podemos ser amigos?

—¿Otra vez me sales con esa estupidez? ¡No quiero ser tu amigo!

—¡Pues así me presentaste ante ella! ¿Recuerdas? —bramó con expresión tormentosa —Fue lo que dio el pie a toda esta… _mierda..._ — murmuró en voz baja y se encogió de hombros con gesto cansado —Debo irme, Yuya vendrá por mí si no me apuro…

—Que conveniente meterlo en el medio de la conversación… —siseó Kazuto con evidente molestia.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, entre él y yo no hay absolutamente nada.

—Puedo decir que es exactamente igual entre Shino y yo.

Ella le miró como si no le creyera, pero la expresión de aburrimiento era tan palpable en el brillo apagado de sus pupilas ambarinas, que él supo que ya no había nada que hacer.

—Hasta luego, Kazuto.

—Que sepas que no me rendiré tan fácilmente—le dijo envalentonado. Asuna se detuvo pero no se volvió —Eres mi novia, y te demostraré una vez más que sigo siendo el mismo que te declaró su amor en aquel desierto dentro del lejano castillo…

Los labios de Asuna temblaron al oírle, pero apretando los puños contra su pecho se ordenó mantener todo sentimiento dentro suyo, y obligó a que sus piernas se movieran hacia donde su primo aún la esperaba.

•••••

Abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y se dejó caer en el asiento.

—¿Todo bien? —Yuya la miró de soslayo.

—Ya podemos marcharnos —le respondió esquiva. Se sentó enderezando la espalda, y al hacerlo percibió su nuevo móvil en manos del joven —¿Qué haces?

—Te agendaba mi número, tranquila es por si se te presenta alguna eventualidad. Ten —se lo extendió riendo al ver que ella lo tomaba con cierta desconfianza —¿Porque no te sientas aquí delante?

—Prefiero aquí —respondió tozuda.

Yuya sonrió y moviendo la llave arrancó de nueva cuenta el vehículo —Ese niño es tu novio ¿verdad?

Asuna frunció el ceño; claro, había olvidado que le contó una verdad a medias. Asintió con cierta renuencia.

—Pues no parecía muy a gusto conmigo, si me permites decirlo —comentó —Y la otra muchacha… ¿noté cierta tensión entre ustedes?

Yuya iba a saberlo tarde o temprano… ¿qué más daba si se lo contaba ahora? De todas formas no tenía nada que perder…

—Él y yo estamos algo distanciados de momento… —estaba concentrada en curiosear su nuevo móvil que no reparó en la mueca interesada que adoptó el apuesto rostro de su pariente.

—Ustedes los adolescentes si que son extraños… Pensé que a esa edad toda riña se solucionaba con besos y promesas de amor eterno.

Asuna alzó la mirada y atrapó sus ojos verdes en el espejo —En algún momento creímos que así sería, pero ya no es suficiente.

—¿Y la niña de gafas tiene algo que ver?

La pelirroja abrió la boca para contestar, entonces pareció darse cuenta que a nadie le había abierto su corazón de esa forma. No quería verse vulnerable delante de nadie, menos frente a alguien que apenas conocía.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Auch, eso dolió. Solo trataba de ayudar, soy bueno buscando alternativas… sí me cuentas todo el problema puedo darte sugerencias de qué hacer…

—No gracias.

—¿Puedo darte al menos mi punto de vista? —al ver que la muchacha hacía un puchero frustrado continuó— Él está sufriendo… —la espectadora revoleó los ojos —Tu amiga también está sufriendo… ¿Y sabes qué es lo más novedoso de todo?

—Sorpréndeme.

—Tú también sufres… pero no por él, por Kazuto. Sino por ella, por tu amiga. Es como si te sintieras culpable.

Asuna sostuvo sus penetrantes ojos verdes, hasta que rendido él corrió la mirada y la centró en la carretera —¿A dónde vamos?

—Llévame a casa de Shino.

•••••

—¿Te espero aquí?

Ella meneó la cabeza —Puedo volver por mí misma ¿sabes?

—De todas formas tienes mi número, llámame y vendré por ti.

Asuna se alejó de la ventanilla y sacudió la mano en señal de despedida. Dejó su paraguas dentro por lo que se apresuró a subir las escaleras antes de que la persistente llovizna acabara de mojar su cabello. Había ido una sola vez en el pasado, junto a Shino por lo que recordaba un poco el recorrido. Un tramo más, girar a la derecha, una, dos, y la tercera puerta. Golpeó.

La chica de gafas vestida en ropa informal le abrió y con un gesto la invitó a entrar. El interior era pequeño, pero suficiente para una sola persona. El lugar estaba arreglado y tenía pocos muebles, los indispensables para una sola persona. De pronto Asuna sintió envidia; Shino era dueña de su vida y podía hacer lo que quisiera… Vivía sola, era independiente mientras ella…

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —la voz de la dueña de casa la despertó de sus pensamientos egoístas.

Apenada sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, sin embargo su estómago decidió que ese era el mejor momento para rezongar de hambre. Tiempo después Shino volvió a la sala con una bandeja cargada con una tetera, un par de tazas y una pequeña fuente de galletas. Depositó todo frente a su invitada y procedió a servirle el té.

—Lamento las molestias… —musitó.

La anfitriona sacudió las manos negando su acotación, se sentó frente a ella al estilo indio y suspiró. Sin duda estaba pensando en como iniciar la conversación.

—Me gusta Kirito.

Asuna estaba bebiendo el té y no se esperaba una afirmación a quemarropa como aquella, sintió que la taza se resbalaba de sus manos y el líquido oscuro caía empapando su blusa blanca. Se había quedado tan sorprendida que no sintió la temperatura del agua.

—¡Asuna! —y Shino estaba sobre ella intentando limpiarle la mancha, pero la joven seguía aturdida, viéndola sin ver. Hasta que finalmente la detuvo —Pero te quemaste, déjame ver…

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza frenando su acción. Le sonrió serena —Estoy bien, Sinonon… dime ¿en qué estábamos?

La chica volvió a su lugar, jugueteó con el ruedo de su sweatter verde —Durante GGO sentí una conexión muy grande con él… algo que pensé que nunca me sucedería… Él parecía adivinar todo lo que yo pensaba, se anteponía a mis decisiones… éramos tan iguales que fue casi obvio que llegáramos a la final… ¿verdad?

Asuna había apoyado las manos sobre las rodillas y las dejó ahí. Su pose era tensa.

—No sé en qué momento dejé de verlo como el sujeto extraño que truncaba todos mis planes para convertirlo en el héroe que necesitaba… El salvador que redimiera mi alma…

' _Sí, así es él… Ese es el efecto que causa en los demás...'_ Quiso decirle, pero simplemente las palabras se negaron a salir de su garganta.

—Me ayudó a enfrentar mis miedos e hizo que las conociera a ustedes; a ti, a Liz… poco a poco fue encauzando mi vida… —una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios, empero seguía sin mirar a su invitada —Y cuando me invitó a la misión de _Excalibur_ sentí que era el momento de retribuirle todo lo que había hecho por mí… Ahí me di cuenta que… me gustaba… —entonces la miró fijo, sin malicia —Pero tenía una duda… Kirito siempre parecía cercano a todas las chicas, en especial contigo… sé de la existencia de Yui y de como se refiere a ambos… aún así esperaba que alguno de los dos me dijera que tanto de verdad había tras esos apodos de _mama_ y _papa_. Pero ninguno dijo palabras, y lo atribuí a una amistad muy cercana… Pensando que quizás podía tener una oportunidad con él…

—Sinonon… Shino…

—En el bar de Andrew intenté algo… tonto… —rió y se mordió el labio —Pero Kirito me rechazó… ¿sabes que me dijo? Que todo esos aciertos fueron figuraciones mías, y que estaba confundiendo amistad con algo de lo cual jamás me dio indicios… ¿verdad que suena cruel…?

Asuna empuñó las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Sus hombros se contrajeron.

—Kirito me dijo que estaba contigo.

El corazón de la pelirroja saltó en su pecho y comenzó a latir a gran velocidad, sus mejillas se encendieron.

—¿Es verdad eso?

—No es cierto, Sinonon… — _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ _Pues sí era verdad, pero ya no lo es…_ _y ella es lo más parecida a él… Lo que necesita…_ —Kazuto y yo no estamos juntos…

Agradeció que su voz saliera compuesta y firme; sin embargo su expresión cambió al ver el gesto sospechoso que adoptó el bonito rostro de su amiga. Tenía el móvil entre las manos y tras desbloquear la pantalla se lo enseñó.

—Tú me escribiste esto al otro día.

Asuna tomó el aparato con curiosidad, sus ojos iban abriéndose impresionados en tanto la cadena de mensajes abarcaba toda la pantalla y ella iba leyendo:

 _«Asuna tenemos que hablar… cuando leas este mensaje contéstame… ¿es cierto que Kirito y tú están juntos?»_

 _«Es cierto, él y yo estamos juntos… llevamos casi año y medio de relación… »_

No daba crédito a lo que veía. De pronto miró la fecha y cayó en cuenta —Yo no escribí esto…

—Salió de tu móvil.

—Pues lo extravié días antes, mira… —sacó el nuevo _smartphone_ de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó —Yo no envié esos mensajes, lo juro, además estaba en Kyoto.

—¿Puedes decirme la verdad? —la voz inestable de la joven de gafas la frenó. Se le veía decidida y esperanzada —¿Qué tipo de relación tienen ustedes dos?

—Somos amigos, tan solo amigos.

Miró en los ojos ambarinos de la chica y añadió—¿No estás mintiéndome? Porque no pienso darme por vencida…

Asuna tragó el nudo que no sabía estaba en su garganta —Adelante, Kazuto necesita de alguien que lo haga feliz.

Shino sonrió, un gesto suave que llevó un adorable brillo a sus pupilas oscuras —¿Me ayudarás?

Pero esta vez ya no pudo hablar, asintió sintiendo que las palabras que no mencionó, y esa verdad que prefirió ocultar estaba en las profundidades de su garganta incinerando sus cuerdas vocales, sabiendo que ya no las podría decir.

•••••

Salió del apartamento de la francotiradora casi dando tumbos. La pregunta del _¿Qué diablos había hecho?_ daba vueltas en su cabeza mareándola y atosigándola. ¿Qué pasó con la Asuna rebelde y fuerte que renació en Kyoto? ¿Esa que mencionó que no se daría por vencida…?

Su discurso explicativo murió cuando la oyó hablar; porque se vio a sí misma reflejada en esas esperanzas que Shino traslucía con tanta determinación. Se vio a sí misma dos años atrás en ese castillo flotante; con las mismas ilusiones y la ansiedad de un primer amor que aún no era correspondido.

Y por un momento pudo ponerse en los zapatos de Liz y comprender en carne propia lo que ella sintió cuando dio un paso al costado negando sus propios sentimientos en pos del bien de una amiga.

' _Dije que iba a luchar por él… pero al ver la forma en la que Shino habla de sus sentimientos… simplemente no puedo… ¿Y si de verdad son el uno para el otro? ¿nos haré infelices solo por un capricho mío…?'_

Miró hacia arriba, hacia la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin misericordia desde el cielo gris y se quedó ahí parada por varios minutos, hasta que las gotas se perdieron entre su cabello, en su piel, y entre las lágrimas incipientes que anegaron sus ojos. Se mordió el labio negándose a que el llanto escapara. De pronto advirtió que no estaba mojándose y al indagar la causa descubrió la sombrilla negra ubicada sobre su cabeza que oportunamente la cubría.

Esos ojos verdes la veía con pena y simpatía.

—Te… te dije que podías marcharte… que yo sola…

—Algo me obligó a quedarme aquí —respondió el joven con voz suave mirando con preocupación el estado de la chica —Le avisé a Kou que estabas conmigo…

Ella no dijo palabra, sus hombros se estremecían imperceptiblemente y Yuya no supo si se debía al clima horrible o a lo que sea que sucedió allí dentro —Asuna… ¿estás bien?

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y antes de darse cuenta se derrumbó en el pecho del joven, quien sorprendido dejó caer la sombrilla que los amparaba a ambos. No supo si abrazarla por lo que se limitó a permanecer allí inmóvil.

—¿Puedo… ? ¿Puedo quedarme contigo…? No quiero volver a mi casa…

Yuya abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante la pregunta, y como respuesta abrazó los hombros de la chica con un brazo.

—Claro que sí, Asuna.

•••••

—Está dormida… —murmuró el dueño de casa en voz baja e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su cama donde un bulto se adivinaba entre las penumbras.

—¿Qué pasó? —Kouichirou se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y disparó vistazos furtivos hacia el lecho.

—Entre otras cosas creo que discutió con su novio…

—Esos dos no han dejado de pelear desde que la nueva actualización de ALO salió al mercado… al final el juego que los unió acabará separándolos… —suspiró cansino —Mi madre llega a enterarse de esto y aprovechará todos los medios para separarlos de una vez por todas…

—¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Aquí está —le entregó un papel pequeño doblado al medio —¿Puedo llevármela? ¿Está decente?

—Tiene puesta ropa deportiva, le permití darse un baño. Se durmió casi enseguida —achicó los ojos ante la pulla —¿Qué insinúas?

Kouichirou entró a la habitación de su primo y casi sin esfuerzo levantó el cuerpo de su hermana, quien apenas se removió entre sueños para acomodarse contra él.

—¿Kou…?

—Tranquila calabacita, nos estamos yendo a casa… —el dueño de casa lo esperaba en la entrada —Gracias por todo Yuu.

—No le avises a Tía Kyouko...

—No lo haré, de lo contrario se encontrará celebrando la boda de ustedes mañana mismo si pudiera…

—Luego te envío su uniforme escolar. Buenas noches Kou.

—Buenas noches Yuu, muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestro reciente dolor de cabeza.

•••••

Tomó el papel que el hermano de la pelirroja le diera y lo abrió leyendo la serie de números escritos que se encontraba allí. Tomó su móvil y marcó con seguridad hasta que una voz adormilada le atendió.

— _¿Hable?_

—Kirigaya-kun soy Yuuya el primo de Asuna, ¿me recuerdas?

— _¿...Qué desea...?_

—Primeramente ofrecerte una disculpa por la hora avanzada, y luego intercambiar contigo un par de palabras… ¿crees que podamos vernos mañana a primera hora? Es Importante.

•••••

—Yuuya-kun y ella ya han hecho buenas migajas… a pesar del rechazo previo, Asuna ha aceptado meterlo en su ridículo círculo de amigos…

El señor Shouzou levantó la vista de la tablet que estaba revisando y contempló a su esposa que lucía muy complacida —¿Qué quieres decir?

Esta se sirvió un vaso de vino y se sentó en el cómodo sillón que le pertenecía, bebió un trago con pasmosa tranquilidad y afirmó —La mandé seguir… luego del viaje a Kyoto se ha puesto más insolente que nunca y temí que cometiera alguna estupidez como intentar fugarse con ese pobretón… —su marido alzó las cejas ante la forma en la que se refería a ese muchacho al cual le tenía cierto afecto —Los investigadores me dijeron que ha estado con Yuuya-kun… Y ha ido a su departamento… Sólo debemos apretar las tuercas adecuadas para que ella se de cuenta lo que tiene frente a sus ojos…

—Estás sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido, y a Asuna no va a gustarle…

—Cuando su pequeño castillo de arena se derrumbe… —rió —Estará más que dispuesta a correr a los brazos de quien le de todo lo que necesite. Yuuya es el indicado para ella, y sé que lo apruebas tanto como yo.

Shouzou prefirió guardar silencio y concentrarse en las noticias.

—Le auguro un mes como mucho, y tendremos boda.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Y bien! Aquí he cumplido! Isa aka_ _rosa_palido_ _quiero las actu de mi fic!_  
 _(Que bien se siente cumplir una apuesta/promesa/negociación?) No me defraudes por favor! Suficientes meses me has hecho esperar por tus actualizaciones * llora *_

 _En fin... mientras escribía este capítulo sabía que habría algunas cosas que debería de explicar:_

 _-¿Qué onda con Asuna? A ver... que harían ustedes si ven a su persona amada besándose con otro/a? En lo personal le daría una patada donde no le_ _de_ _el sol, y a otra cosa mariposa... O sea si se puede perdonar (tengo emociones encontradas con esto) pero el perdón requiere tiempo, mucho tiempo y paciencia. Asu está convencida que el tiempo entre ella y Kirito ya pasó._

 _-¿Qué hay de Shino? Pues a partir de ahora se viene su caballeria y el plan de 'Conquistar a Kirito con ayuda de Asuna' Jajaja ya quiero ver como escribiré eso sin vomitar..._

 _-¿Qué pasa con Kazu? Pues recibirá la ayuda de quien menos esperan..._

 _-¿Yuuya es un pretendiente de Asuna? (Lo dejo al criterio de ustedes)_

 _Si encuentran algún errorcillo considérenlo culpa de la hora avanzada!_

 _Sumi chan~_


End file.
